


Deseo palpable, muy palpable

by LittleOwl, mekare_nuance



Series: Sueños [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fantasy, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-11 17:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4445153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleOwl/pseuds/LittleOwl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mekare_nuance/pseuds/mekare_nuance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Fin</i>. ¿Era ese el verdadero final de su historia? El demonio atado a ella fue su respuesta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo 1

_... Se sentía eufórico, no importaban la tragedia por la que al fin había sido liberado, lo importante era que era libre. La sonrisa no cabía en su rostro y se tornó más pícara al idear todo lo que tenía que hacer para recuperar el tiempo perdido, almas que pervertir, caos que crear. Dio unos pasos al mundo que ahora era suyo de nuevo, iba a ir a su nuevo objetivo… Y no podía creerlo, aunque su piel siseaba al quemarse allá donde lo apretaban esas cuerdas negras no quería creerlo._

_—¿Por qué siempre a mí?_

La mano le tembló ligeramente. Eran tres simples letras, lo había escrito millones de veces en todas sus historias. “Fin”, esa palabra que siempre le producía sensaciones encontradas de satisfacción y pérdida, pero que esa vez sólo parecía provocarle ese último sentimiento. No quería acabar aquel libro, no podía poner punto y final a la historia de Fear. Su pequeño demonio rebelde era tan especial para ella, era único, y ella como una tonta se había enamorado de su propio personaje, sólo producto de su imaginación. Itzel suspiró, se frotó suavemente los grandes ojos marrones y casi sin querer ver escribió esas tres malditas letras que tanto había empezado a odiar desde el mismo instante en que se percató de que ellas serían las que acabarían con su pequeño sueño.

Observó el gran montón de folios de colores que componían su pequeña gran historia, esa que de momento era sólo suya, pero que pronto podría disfrutar el resto del mundo. Una leve sonrisa se formó en sus finos y rosados labios cuando puso la hoja de color verde junto al resto. Desde antes de empezar a escribir en serio ya recordaba haber preferido usar hojas de diferentes colores para plasmar esas ideas que le sobrevenían en cualquier momento, en un par de ocasiones había retrasado unos segundos un buen polvo sólo para poder apuntar una sorpresiva idea que le había llegado como inspiración divina en los calientes preliminares. Los colores eran una de sus manías, al igual que la de escribir siempre a mano, había tenido que hacerlo así cuando empezó ya que en su casa no había dinero para un ordenador, aunque luego lo pasaba a ese aparato con los que habían puesto en su instituto, pero cuando ya consiguió tener su propio portátil para la universidad le había resultado extraño escribir directamente en él, incluso con esas plantillas de colorines del Word.

Alineó bien los folios, se soltó el pelo cobrizo que había amarrado en un desordenado moño cuando los traviesos mechones empezaron a hacerle cosquillas, y miró ese dibujo que había mantenido en el proceso de la historia en un lugar especial en su mesa de trabajo. Fear la miraba desde ahí con esos intensos ojos negros y su sonrisa torcida, pícara y demasiado atrayente por esos labios jugosos que ella había descrito tan cuidadosamente en el libro. 

—No me mires así, Fear, se acabó —dijo sin dejar de mirarlo como si esperara una respuesta, como si él fuera a salir en cualquier momento del folio en el que estaba su retrato y se personara delante de ella.

Rio ante su idea alocada, ojalá eso pudiera ocurrir. Suspiró de nuevo y se recostó sobre la mesa, apoyando la cabeza en su brazo mientras con la otra mano acariciaba esos labios que eran su maldita perdición, hasta que sin darse ni cuenta el sueño la venció y pasó a soñar directamente con ellos.

***

—Tú, humana, despierta de una maldita vez —la voz masculina se abrió paso en sus sueños—. Hay que joderse —refunfuñó—. ¡Despierta y quítame esto!

—Cierra el pico, Fear, quiero dormir —murmuró ella removiéndose un poco sin salir del todo de su duermevela.

—Y yo dejar de freírme y largarme. Y es Fearadhach para ti. Estos humanos cada vez se toman más confianzas —protestó, murmurando lo último.

Itzel abrió los ojos de golpe al darse cuenta de que esa vez la voz no era producto de su imaginación por mucho que las otras veces que la hubiera escuchado hubiera estado precisamente en su mente o sus sueños. 

—Eres... real... —dijo levantándose con los ojos abiertos como platos al igual que la boca. Se dormía unos segundos y el mundo se volvía loco, tan loco que a ella le encantaba así—. Estás aquí —agregó más que feliz acercándose y percatándose un poco del olor a carne quemada que no le gustó por el dolor que conllevaba.

Fearadhach soltó un bufido. —Es lo que pasa cuando invocas a un demonio, pero para mí sería un placer solucionar eso si me sueltas en este instante —ladeó una sonrisa y le guiñó un ojo, estaba enfadado, pero había otros métodos más rápidos de conseguir la libertad.

Ella sonrió por su picardía y negó con la cabeza acercándose. En realidad no recordaba haberlo invocado, aunque sí había deseado mucho que eso pasara, y ahora tenía a un sexy y malvado demonio en su casa queriendo escapar, pero no podía dejar que se marchara, no sabiendo lo que seguramente iba a hacer. 

—Vamos a soltar esto —susurró pasando sus manos por el caliente pecho de él, sin poder contenerse, y las llevó a esas cuerdas que lo dañaban, nada dispuesta a dejarlo así tampoco, lo miró y sonrió suavemente, con cierta pena por lo que debía hacer—. Yo Itzel Miller te contrato Fearadhach —dijo y se inclinó uniendo sus labios con los del demonio.

A él se le descompuso el rostro, por un momento había guardado la esperanza de que esa mujer de verdad fuera a soltarle sin más, de ese modo nada le impediría largarse y, con un poco de suerte de esa que le faltaba, recuperar la libertad que apenas había degustado. Fearadhach dejó caer la cabeza resignado con lo que su pelo blanco y liso llegó a cubrir su rostro hasta la nariz, y esperó mientras esa mujer mandona le iba quitando la cuerda bendita y su piel se curaba al instante. Era extraño tener a una mujer a cargo, los clérigos siempre eran hombres, no estaba seguro de si eso sería algo bueno o malo, las mujeres solían hablar sin parar, podía soltar órdenes sin despeinarse.

—Ya está, ¿mejor? Siento que hayas tenido que esperar, no imaginé que mi loca imaginación pudiera hacer esto real —comentó dejando unas suaves caricias en su pelo, esperando poder consolarlo un poco ya que ella mejor que nadie sabía lo que debía estar sintiendo por ese contrato que lo ataba a ella.

Se sentían bien esas caricias, no era un toque de pasada, casi por accidente como alguna vez le habían regalado en el pasado. Hacía sólo unas horas había muerto un humano al que había llegado a llamar amigo, él un demonio adulto de tres siglos se había hecho amigo de un humano, el que lo tenía preso, era irreal, pero cierto. Fearadhach tardó en reaccionar un poco, pero apartó esa mano bruscamente. Levantó la cabeza y miró a esa mujer, era extraña, llevaba poco ropa y vestía pantalones como un hombre, y la habitación en sí era de lo más insólita, había cachivaches que jamás había visto y no podía determinar su riqueza, no había muebles ostentosos, pero tampoco era una pobre celda de cura.

—¿De qué hablas, humana? Está claro que esto no es un desafortunado accidente o te podrías haber ahorrado el cierre de contrato a traición. ¿Y qué lugar es este? —cuestionó poniendo en pie sus dos metros de altura y alejándose de la mesa en dirección a la ventana, su cola negra y delgada acabada en una pica se movía de un lado a otro con inquietud y era visible por el borde de la larga gabardina negra que siempre llevaba abierta, junto con unos pantalones y una botas de caña del mismo color que completaban su atuendo.

Ella no contestó al instante, no era fácil de explicar lo que había pasado cuando ni siquiera ella lo sabía. Suspiró y se pasó la mano por el pelo cobrizo, tampoco tenía ninguna idea de qué debía hacer, apenas se creía que todo eso fuera real y no un sueño demasiado realista, lo único que había alcanzado a pensar era que no podía dejarlo a libre albedrío.

—No creo que sea desafortunado, pero sí podría decir que fue un accidente —contestó finalmente—. No he realizado el contrato para atarte, pero tampoco podía dejar que te fueras a pervertir personas inocentes y causar el caos, aunque sé cuánto deseas hacerlo, es mi responsabilidad todo lo que pase —agregó sin quitar la mirada de ese hombre al que no hacía mucho sólo podía soñar con acariciar, seguramente su mayor perdición—. Bienvenido a la gran manzana, Fear, bienvenido a Nueva York. Mi nombre es Itzel, y soy tu creadora.

—¿Qué va a ser Nueva York una gran man…? —empezó a cuestionar, de acuerdo con lo que sabía Nueva York apenas era una ciudad recién fundada, pero con la última palabra ese dato perdió importancia y se giró—. ¿De qué hablas? No eres más que una mujer humana —replicó mirándola de arriba a abajo, si hubiera estado de otro humor habría hecho alguna apreciación más.

Ella rio musicalmente. —Sí, supongo que eso soy —concordó con diversión—. ¿Ves esos folios de colores? Son tu historia, una historia que yo he creado, que he inventado, es un libro y tú eres su protagonista. No sé cómo has podido saltar de las páginas para estar aquí, pero no puedo decir que no me alegre, porque me sentía horrible al saber que lo nuestro había terminado.

Fearadhach frunció el ceño cada vez más confundido. —Las brujas, digan lo que digan esos viejos secos, no existen, humana —replicó, pero aun así regresó a la mesa y comenzó a hojear los papeles dejando una página aquí y otra allá después de leerla por encima.

—Itzel —pidió ella siguiéndolo con la mirada y agradeciendo haber enumerado las hojas—. No soy bruja, soy escritora, creadora de historias como la tuya. En este mundo no hay demonios, no hay magia, no hay nada de lo que tú conoces.

El demonio se detuvo, parecía que sí estaba todo ahí. Se pasó la mano por el pelo, justo por el centro de la cabeza para que sus cortos cuernos negros no impidieran el paso y volvió a mirarla.

—Hay errores en tus palabras, pero qué se puede esperar de una humana —él sabía que al menos había un demonio más en las cercanías, aunque no podía decir concretamente dónde en ese momento. Suspiró antes de seguir hablando—. Pongamos que me lo creo, eso quiere decir que tú eres la culpable de que lleve ciento veinticinco malditos años atado y justo cuando el último se muere y es mi oportunidad de disfrutar de _mi_ vida vuelves a jodérmela. ¿Es correcto? —dijo acercándose a ella con cara de pocos amigos.

—Algo así, si no hubieras sido atrapado por los clérigos ni te hubieran pasado todas esas cosas simplemente no existirías —respondió aunque apartó un poco la mirada apenada por su sufrimiento. Todo el mundo sabía que no había una buena historia sin sufrimiento, nunca le había costado hacerles pasar pormenores a sus personajes, excepto la muerte habían pasado de todo, pero definitivamente no era lo mismo que uno de ellos te lo echara en cara directamente. 

Le parecía que ella estaba totalmente convencida de que era así y ciertamente lo que había en esas páginas era su vida los últimos años, no notaba algo divino en ella por lo que no podía ser uno de esos chupatintas a los que llamaban profetas, podía ser cierto. Llevó la mano derecha a sujetar el cuello de Itzel, por desgracia el contrato le impedía dañarla, aun así sus uñas largas se clavaron levemente en ese pálido cuello.

—Tengo una idea mejor, si es como dices vas a reescribirlo sin olvidar la parte en que no hay nadie invocándome al final del libro.

La joven no hizo el amago de soltarse ni se mostró asustada, en realidad estaba bastante serena porque sabía que no podía hacerle daño, si hubiera sido de otro modo su cuerpo estaría temblando.

—No podría hacer eso. Si lo reescribo no aparecerías aquí y entonces yo escribiría ese final tal y como está ahora. Es una paradoja —respondió y llevó una mano a la de él, dejándola cuidadosamente sobre ésta—. No voy a cortarte tu libertad más, yo sólo necesitaba asegurarme de que no te excedieras con el caos.

Fearadhach soltó un gruñido disconforme y dejó su garganta librándose él de ese suave toque en el proceso. Miró la ventana a la que no había llegado antes. Un segundo después se movió rápidamente, la abrió y saltó por ella tomando por su cuenta esa libertad que decía que no pretendía coartar, aunque no esperaba que ese lugar estuviera tan alto, la caída se le hizo primero divertida y después eterna hasta ese jardín bien cuidado. Formó un cráter a su alrededor cuando cayó de pie, salió del agujero y se alejó a descubrir ese extraño mundo con el aire enrarecido.

Itzel se quedó mirando la ventana con sorpresa unos segundos antes de correr hacia ella y mirar abajo para ver cómo el demonio se alejaba del rascacielos en el que estaba su pequeño ático. Evidentemente sabía de sobra que ese salto no le habría causado daño alguno, aunque su corazón había dado un pequeño vuelco por el acto, pero lo que más le preocupaba era que él hubiera escapado, sin conocer nada del mundo en el que estaba y con la posibilidad de causar un caos inimaginable que pusiera patas arriba la ciudad, algo digno de cómic de Marvel. Se levantó de un salto del sofá en el que había acabado sentada, olvidando su intención de meditar detenidamente la situación, corrió hasta la salida poniéndose apresuradamente las zapatillas y la gabardina de color gris oscura que siempre llevaba en invierno, y salió hasta el rellano donde por suerte ya estaba parado el ascensor. Tenía que encontrarlo cuanto antes y convencerlo de que no era buena idea que saliera así, ante todo no quería tener que darle demasiadas órdenes.

***

La primera cosa en que se había fijado incluso antes de salir de ese jardín era que, como ya había pensado con Itzel, las mujeres llevaban poca ropa en ese Nueva York, era invierno y llevaban faldas cortas con unas medias como los calzones de los hombres, aunque más ajustadas que no dejaban casi nada a la imaginación, y había podido ver el principio de los senos de una entre la gruesa bufanda y el último botón del abrigo como si se tratara de una cortesana. Era un lugar extraño, más libre, más abierto al pecado y eso lo había hecho sonreír.

Saltando una tapia su idea de un mundo mejor se había tambaleado al ver esos armatostes de metal, se había preguntado si sería algún peligroso enemigo hasta que había deducido que debían hacer la misma función que un carruaje, pero sin caballos, había otros medios de transporte más ruidosos que hacían las veces de caballo, para una o dos personas, pero en todos los casos parecía que podían ir mucho más rápido. Un punto más a favor a la rapidez eran esos humos, podía ver cómo entraba en los humanos y se alojaba ahí como si fumaran de pipa, cómo a algunos les hacía toser, esos a los que su cuerpo aún trataba de salvarlos de lo que los dañaba tratando de matarlos. 

Giró sobre sí mismo y soltó una carcajada alzando los brazos, aquello era fantástico, parecía un mundo hecho a su medida, ya tenía la mitad del trabajo hecho, sólo tenía que dar un empujón a quien quisiera y su alma estaría totalmente condenada.

Pasó entre los coches que circulaban por la avenida con agilidad, escuchando los frenazos aunque él no veía que hubiera la menor posibilidad de que llegara a golpearle. Eligió una dirección y se alejó por ella observando las numerosas luces que llenaban la ciudad, esas a las que aún no había encontrado la utilidad aparte de hacer la noche incierta.

Notó las miradas censuradoras de algunos humanos entrados en años y sobre todo las apreciativas de mujeres y hombres, eso último lo sorprendió, no había el menor disimulo, pero no podía ver nada en contra, más víctimas más fácil que antaño de atrapar.

Llegó a una calle en la que sólo había humanos jóvenes y la escasez de ropa era más patente, las puertas se abrían dejando salir un ruido atronador, pero incitante. Se aventuró a uno de esos pubs y la danza de depravación que se llevaba a cabo allí le impidió darse la vuelta. Se mezcló con esos humanos y eligió a su primera víctima de esa noche.

Era la tercera vez que iba a esos malolientes baños, estaba terminando de seducir a su tercera víctima para que le vendiera su alma por aquello que tanto estaba deseando: unos minutos de él, del placer que le había prometido, aunque ese pobre humano no tuviera modo de saber que era un demonio, sus cuernos y cola no eran visibles para ellos en ese momento. Mordió en la yugular, lugar donde había descubierto fácilmente que ese humano tenía debilidad junto con llevar una mano al sur, estaba a punto de aceptar, lo sabía… Todas sus acciones se detuvieron súbitamente, esa mujerzuela lo estaba llamando, le estaba ordenado que regresara junto a ella. Maldijo en lenguas olvidadas en el tiempo en que se encontraba y apretando los dientes no opuso resistencia a donde sus pies le llevaban, sabía que sería inútil.

Itzel lo divisó desde lejos a pesar de encontrarse en la transitada Times Square, su altura lo hacía muy simple. Las mejillas de ella estaban sonrojadas por el intenso frío y las carreras que había dado de un lugar a otro antes de decidirse a llamar a Fear, hacer que fuera con ella. En sus ojos el demonio pudo ver alivio y alegría al verlo antes de que echara a correr hacia él y lo abrazara. 

—Estás bien, menos mal. 

—Hace un momento estaba mejor. ¿Qué cojones quieres, señorita falsa libertad? —preguntó malhumorado empujándola con una mano por la cabeza hasta lograr alejarla y la mantuvo a esa distancia, con la diferencia de estatura de treinta y cinco centímetros hasta se podía considerar una posición cómoda para él.

—¡No puedes simplemente irte sin más! Podría haberte pasado algo, la policía podría haberte encarcelado por algo o podrían haberte atracado unos malhechores, o cosas peores, te fuiste sin ni siquiera dejar que te explicara cómo es todo esto —protestó ella tratando de avanzar hacia él sin mucho éxito. 

Fearadhach se rio ante la idea de temer a unos malhechores, por favor, simplemente se habría ocupado de que pecaran debidamente y conseguir sus almas.

—A veces puedes ser divertida, humana —dijo con risa en la voz, pero sin mover su mano de donde estaba—. ¿Qué peor? ¿Acaso llueve agua bendita? —replicó sarcástico—. Es un mundo fantástico, relájate y olvídate de mí.

—Como si pudiera olvidarme —refunfuñó ella, no poder olvidarse de él era la razón por la que precisamente él estaba en esa ciudad y no dentro del libro como debería. ¡Demonios!, debía encontrar una forma de volver a meterlo, era lo mejor, luego podría cambiar ese final, hacer algo, una secuela quizá, dejarlo feliz y libre, pero no podía dejarlo ahí, ese no era su mundo por mucho que a ella le encantara poder tenerlo delante. Bajó los brazos que había mantenido estirados hacia él y dejó de hacer fuerza.

Él palmeó su cabeza al ver que al fin paraba, se sorprendió él mismo por el acto y se apresuró a corregirlo un poco.

—Buena chica. Lárgate y yo haré lo mismo, tengo un asunto a medias —indicó y se dio la vuelta para regresar a ese lugar de pecado.

—Tengo que devolverte a tu mundo —contestó Itzel sin mirarlo—. Cambiaré tu historia, te dejaré ser libre ahí, pero aquí…

Fearadhach se detuvo y giró noventa grados, una ráfaga de viento agitó su pelo blanco y su gabardina, haciendo que quedara más visible su torso desnudo de músculos marcados, así como si insensibilidad al frío.

—Creo que no. Con ese rollo de la paradoja podrías mandarme de vuelta y no cambiar nada y yo nunca lo sabría. Te propongo un trato, tú me liberas ahora y yo me ocupo de devolverte tu alma antes de que los niños jueguen con ella, ¿qué me dices?

—No —denegó y levantó finalmente la mirada a la de él—. No me preocupa mi alma, ni quiero olvidarme de ti, pero este no es tu lugar y aunque adore tu mente retorcida y perversa, no puedo dejar que el resto de gente sufra las consecuencias, no estaría bien. 

—Te aseguro que no han sufrido nada —replicó con una sonrisa pícara.

—Por ahora —repuso ella negando con la cabeza—. Por favor, Fear. 

—Me gusta este lugar, no voy a ir a ninguna parte —declaró y siguió con su camino de vuelta a la discoteca.

Itzel suspiró y se giró para emprender el camino hacia su piso. —Nos vamos a casa, Fear, ahora —dijo en voz baja, sabiendo que él no necesitaba escucharla para identificar la orden directa. 

El demonio soltó un grito de frustración, trató de seguir con su destino, pero a los dos pasos dejó de ser posible y poco después comenzó a retroceder por mucho que tratara de ir en la dirección contraria. Sabía más que de sobra cómo funcionaba aquello, sabía que no había nada que hacer, pero aun así a veces uno necesitaba intentarlo para poder decirse que no era como un estúpido perro domesticado, que él no elegía aquello, que era obligado a ello, que todavía de vez en cuando luchaba por una libertad que cada década parecía algo de lo que cualquier otro demonio estaba en su derecho de disfrutar menos él. La siguió malhumorado, pero eso no le impidió seguir con un mínimo de rebelión e ir provocando pecados a cada persona que se cruzaba, lujuria e ira siempre eran los más entretenidos, con eso una sonrisa se fue formando en sus labios al mirar atrás y ver el caos que dejaba a su paso.

La joven no hizo nada por detenerlo, no se sentía bien siendo directamente ella la que le daba esas órdenes que le privaban de su libertad, en el libro era diferente, era necesario para llegar al final que había pensado, pero en ese momento lo único que tenía claro era que estaba hecha un lío y que una parte de sí misma quería retener a Fear con ella mientras que la otra, más racional, la instaba a hacer lo que creía correcto. Las sirenas de la policía le indicaron el caos que su personaje había ocasionado en tan poco tiempo, no quiso mirar atrás ya imaginando el panorama, pero sí se detuvo unos segundos para coger la mano del demonio e instarlo a ir más rápido, estaban cerca de su casa. 

—Por eso es por lo que no puedo dejarte aquí, aunque no pueda olvidarte —masculló. 

—Retiro lo dicho, eres una humana aburrida y no comprendo tu aparente fijación por sujetarme, yo diría que tienes más que suficiente con el maldito contrato —comentó y liberó su mano, aunque ya habían llegado al portal.

—No puedo ser tan aburrida cuando he sido yo la que ha hecho que seas un adicto al sexo y al caos en cadena —se defendió entrando en el ascensor y por primera vez desde que él apareció lo miró con una sonrisa ladeada y traviesa, tenerlo de morros no le iba a ayudar precisamente a encontrar una solución. 

Él tuvo que sonreír del mismo modo y se recargó en la pared del ascensor cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho lo que sólo consiguió marcar más los músculos.

—Es divertido, ¿qué voy a hacer sino, matar moscas con el rabo? —replicó y rodó los ojos ante ese insulso refrán. No obstante, no esperó respuesta—. ¿Qué es esta cosa lenta? Ahí fuera había medios de transporte rápidos de metal.

—Coches, lo de afuera eran coches y motos —contestó Itzel mirando el contador de pisos—. Esto es un ascensor, como su propio nombre indica sirve para ascender, estamos subiendo a mi piso porque es imposible subir veinte pisos por las escaleras. 

—¿Veinte? Eso explica algunas cosas —murmuró para sí pensando en la caída—. Bajar es más rápido —comentó—. Aun así esos coches y motos parecían más rápidos, ¿cuál es cuál? —por su parte pensaba quedarse allí y para eso necesitaba una fuente de información, siempre había preferido una fuente que parloteara que leer uno de esos aburridos libros.

—Las motos son las de dos ruedas, y los coches los grandes de cuatro —contestó ella—. Esto va más lento porque es un ascensor más antiguo, como el edificio. 

Fearadhach se quedó pensativo, a él le parecía todo nuevo, pero lógicamente era porque nunca había estado allí.

—Has dicho que es Nueva York, ¿qué año?

—2014, bastantes años después de la época en la que me basé para tu historia —el ascensor llegó a la planta finalmente e Itzel abrió la puerta de su apartamento dejando pasar primero al demonio—. ¿Quieres comer? Creo que tengo alguna pizza. 

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó dejándose caer cómodamente en el sofá y poniendo los pies en la mesita de café, podía quedarse un rato y recopilar más información, los humanos dormían.

—Comida de esta época, te gustará —aseguró Itzel dejando la gabardina en el perchero de la entrada y quitándose las botas para después caminar hacia la cocina dispuesta a meter la pizza en el horno y llenar un bol con ensalada preparada, intuía que Fear iba a acabar con la pizza y tampoco quería quedarse ella con hambre. 

Regresó a la habitación que hacía las veces de salón comedor y despacho y observó de nuevo a su demonio despanzurrado en su sofá en una postura que invitaba perfectamente al asalto, agradeció su genial idea de no ponerle una camiseta a su atuendo aunque pensó que se podía haber ahorrado la gabardina también. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar un poco esos pensamientos, tampoco era de piedra y no podía eliminarlos del todo, estaba delante del dios del pecado en persona. Carraspeó y se acercó a la mesa en la que estaba su libro para releer la última parte, aquella en la que debía estar la razón por la que su debilidad se había personado en su casa, pensando que antes de pensar en sus siguientes movimientos lo mejor sería descubrir qué había pasado. 

Escuchó como si algo se desenchufara de golpe, sólo eso ya llamó su atención, cuando se giró pudo ver a Fearadhach con la televisión en las manos dándole vueltas como si no pesara nada.

—¿Cuál es la utilidad de esta caja? —preguntó justo antes de dejar la televisión sobre el manuscrito, ese que ya no tenía interés en que cambiara.

Ella lo miró de hito en hito, alternando entre él y la televisión. —Sirve para ver cosas —contestó—. Pero la has desconectado, déjala donde estaba y te lo enseño —dijo señalando el mueble, si hubiera sido esa nueva tele que quería comprarse le hubiera dado un síncope, pero esa tenía más años que su abuela. 

Él maldijo interiormente y no le quedó otra que dejarla en el mueble moviéndola unos centímetros a un lado y otro hasta que quedó en el lugar exacto. Tendría que encontrar otro modo de alejarla de esos papeles.

—Ver cosas… ¿Como en esas bolas de cristal de bruja de cuentos baratos? —indagó cogiendo el cable de la televisión y dándole vueltas en la mano, intuyendo que eso era lo que se había separado, pero no sabía de dónde, ni lo había notado.

Itzel rio divertida y negó con la cabeza. —No, no como las brujas. Hay diferentes señales, en algunas puedes ver las noticias, como si fueran juglares, o cuentos que se llaman películas y si tienen muchas partes series, pero todo el mundo puede verlas —le contó cogiendo el cable de su mano y enchufando la tele, luego cogió el mando y la encendió. Justo apareció en la pantalla una pareja dándose el lote sin ningún pudor.

—Vaya… el mundo ha cambiado en algo mucho mejor de lo que pensaba —comentó asintiendo con aprobación—. ¿Ves a menudo esta caja para ver cosas?

—Sí, suelo ver la televisión, se llama así —contestó y le tendió el mando—. Puedes cambiar de imagen con este botón. 

Él no perdió un segundo en comenzar a darle a ese botón, pasando por todos los canales con apenas unos segundos entre uno y otro. Era entretenido darle, de alguna forma enganchaba, le encantó.

—Está caliente —dijo poniendo un segundo la otra mano sobre el televisor—. ¿Dónde está el fuego? Como en las lámparas.

Ella había regresado junto con sus papeles y contestó mientras observaba algunos con detenimiento. —No van con fuego, es una cosa que se llama electricidad, se descubrió hace mucho, pero también años después de cuando viviste tú. Es… como los rayos de las tormentas.

—Rayos… —musitó observando la televisión y otros aparatos, todos tenían cuerdas que iban a la pared. 

Se sentó frente al enchufe, lo desconectó y se inclinó para poder ver por esos pequeños agujeros; no veía nada. Lo que fuera tenía que estar detrás y esa cosa parecía pegada a la pared como un cuadro. Lo arrancó y sintió un fuerte cosquilleo recorrerlo, los cables rotos soltaron un chispazo, la luz se fue y soltó los cables.

—¡Fear! —gritó Itzel sobresaltada y corrió hacia él para asegurarse de que estaba bien, cogiendo su mano y observándolo con detenimiento—. ¿Estás bien? 

—Claro —dijo como si fuera obvio—. ¿Por qué se apagó todo? Sólo quité la televisión.

—Porque cogiste los cables del enchufe —respondió señalando el objeto arrancado—. Y como tú tienes energía, más que la de los cables, pues se cortó toda la energía de la casa. Espero que no se haya ido la del edificio —musitó lo último pensativa—. No puedes arrancar los enchufes, además te puede hacer daño, ¿vale? 

—Si no lo quito no puedo ver la electricidad. Y no puede hacerme daño, no es como un rayo —objetó.

—Es que la electricidad no se ve, está ahí, pero no puedes verla —explicó levantándose y caminando a tientas por la casa hacia el panel de la luz, no entraba mucha por la ventana.

—No te explicas bien, humana. Tu símil dejaba mucho que desear —le echó en cara mientras se ponía en pie.

—Es complicado explicar algo cuando no tienes las bases de las cosas —se defendió ella suspirando. Su pie chocó contra una esquina del mueble de la entrada y dio pequeños saltos provocados por el dolor—. Joder…

—No es mi culpa, ¿por qué escribiste en 1533? —cuestionó sin importarle el dolor de ella.

—Porque me gustan las historias basadas en la Edad Media —respondió encontrando finalmente el panel y encendiendo las luces—. Al menos la pizza estará comestible… La electricidad es un concepto complicado de explicar, simplemente hay que saber que con eso funcionan casi todas las cosas de ahora y que no es buena idea tocarla.

—¿La pizza se hace con electricidad? ¿Ya no se usa fuego para nada? —preguntó mientras la seguía a la cocina.

—Sí, se hace en un horno, pero el horno ya no va con leña y fuego, aunque hay cocinas que sí usan fuego —miró la pizza y subió un poco la temperatura del horno para que quedara crujiente—. Le faltan cinco minutos. 

Fearadhach se sentó en la encimera y cogió una hoja del bol de ensalada. —¿Te comes esto así? Como si pastaras directamente de un huerto.

—Ahora las verduras no suelen tener bichos ni enfermedades así que no hay que cocerlas, le echo una salsa de yogurt, trozos de pan, cebolla crujiente… —enumeró sacando los ingredientes para terminar la ensalada—. Está buena. 

—Si tú lo dices —dijo escéptico mientras la observaba detenidamente—. ¿Qué edad tienes, humana?

Itzel suspiró. —Podrías llamarme Itzel, es mi nombre, no humana —protestó—. Tengo veinticinco años. 

—Has vivido algo menos de la mitad de tu vida y sigues soltera, ¿eso es usual en este tiempo? —preguntó ignorando la protesta como antes, y curioso por ese hecho, en ese lugar de pecado llamado discoteca también había visto mujeres que se notaba que tenían una edad más avanzada que Itzel y no parecían estar casadas.

—¡Ey! Acabas de llamar vieja solterona a la persona que te está preparando la comida —lo reprendió haciendo un mohín—. En esta época podemos llegar a vivir noventa años, así que no estoy cerca de la mitad de mi vida, y por consiguiente, la edad para estar casada es mayor. 

—¿Qué hacéis para vivir más? ¿Y qué edad es esa? Hoy vi mujeres de unos cuarenta años, una me confirmó que esa era la edad —dijo y se inclinó para mirar el horno junto a su pierna derecha—. Huele como si ya hubieran pasado cinco minutos.

Ella se apresuró a apagar el horno para que la pizza no se chamuscara, estaba en su punto, perfectamente hecha, cogió unos gruesos guantes y se dispuso a sacarla de ahí. 

—No hay una edad estipulada para casarse, lo haces cuando encuentras a alguien con quien quieres hacerlo, ni siquiera es necesario que te cases. Hay más libertad también respecto a eso —explicó sacando el corta pizzas.

—¿Y qué hacen los clérigos en esta época? —preguntó antes de coger el primer trozo que ella cortó sin esperar, el queso se estiró y estiró casi todo lo que daba su brazos. Saboreó el trozo con deleite, sus ojos negros reflejaron ese placer cuando volvió a abrirlos y continuó comiendo antes de que se cayera la masa de queso y carne sobre el pan—. Está deliciosa la pizza. 

La mujer se quedó observando sus movimientos embelesada durante largos minutos, tragó y asintió. —Ya sabía que te gustaría —dijo decidiendo quedarse con la ensalada, podía dejarle la pizza a él si seguía haciendo esas cosas—. Los curas siguen siendo aburridos. 

Fearadhach se sentó en una silla para el siguiente trozo. —Pero no tienen influencia en lo que hace la sociedad. No he visto ninguno ni esas jodidas cruces —al mencionar esos objetos lo hizo con rencor, le hacían retroceder cada vez que veía un crucifijo por el mareo y no quería ni pensar en esa vez que le plantaron uno en la frente, su cuerpo fue un doloroso revoltijo interno antes de caer en la indefensa inconsciencia.

—Hay gente que los sigue como antaño, que son tan devotos, pero no tienen tanta influencia, al menos no aquí —afirmó sentándose en la mesa pequeña de la cocina, sólo tenía una silla porque cuando venían visitas usaba la del salón. 

—El mundo mejoró mucho —si le quedaba alguna duda ya había quedado resuelta.

—Lo sé —concordó ella sonriendo suavemente—. Aunque ahora no se cree en los demonios ni cosas así. 

—No veo ningún inconveniente en la gente incrédula —aseguró con una sonrisa depredadora.

—Porque así lo tienes más sencillo para pervertir sus almas pobres e inocentes —replicó soltando un bufido. 

—No se quejan… mientras viven —agregó con un encogimiento de hombros y terminó con el último trozo de pizza—. Sólo tengo un inconveniente.

Itzel ladeó la cabeza. —¿Qué inconveniente?

Fearadhach no contestó, en su lugar pasó a un plan más lucrativo para coaccionar a su inconveniente. Cogió su mano izquierda y frotó una línea roja que rodeaba el dedo meñique. —Es un tatuaje —dedujo, los humanos no tenían tatuajes de nacimiento como el entramado de su espalda que aumentaba con su nivel de poder—. ¿Por qué una línea?

Ella se estremeció cuando él tocó su mano, sintiendo un cosquilleo en ella que subió por su brazo hasta recorrerla por completo. 

—Los orientales tienen una leyenda que dice que todos tenemos un hilo rojo en nuestro dedo meñique y que nos une con la persona predestinada. Dicen que el hilo puede retorcerse, puede tensarse y puede enredarse, pero nunca romperse —le contó sin apartar lo ojos de sus manos unidas—. Me gusta la leyenda y me gusta creer que es cierta. Por eso el hilo —contestó ladeando su dedo un poco para que viera la lazada que había en el interior de éste. 

—Pero estás aquí, en vez de por ahí buscando a ese “gran amor” —dijo las últimas palabras con burla y pasó a sostener la muñeca del brazo contrario para alzarlo y poder ver otro tatuaje, la yema del dedo índice de la otra mano recorrió las letras: “Always”—. ¿Siempre qué? ¿Esperando?

—Espero que no —contestó volviendo a estremecerse—. Es de unos libros, las cosas verdaderas duran siempre —murmuró. 

—Tiene sentido que si eres escritora te guste leer —comentó—. Yo soy verdadero —aseguró con una sonrisa de orgullo y alzando la mirada a los ojos de la mujer.

Ella asintió levemente. —Para mí lo eras incluso antes de aparecer aquí. 

—Ahora lo soy más, y te gusta que lo sea —aseguró, y la recorrió lentamente con la mirada—. ¿Dónde tienes más?

—Sólo tengo uno más —respondió y se miró el costado izquierdo cubierto por la camiseta—. Ahí —se estaba volviendo loca, lo sabía, aunque ya estaba loca de antes, todo el mundo lo decía, pero en ese momento estaba aún más loca por dejarse llevar por ese maldito demonio atrayente, estaba metiéndose de lleno en la boca del lobo. 

Fearadhach llevó sus manos al borde de la camiseta y la subió a la vez que él se ponía en pie.

—“Érase una vez…” —leyó—. ¿Es otra cita de libro, Itzel? —preguntó, el nombre de ella al fin en sus labios sonó como si hablara de ambrosía, fue la suficiente distracción para que colaborara para que le quitara la camiseta.

La joven tembló ligeramente por el frío al perder la prenda, pero tampoco hizo nada para volver a ponérsela, como ya había dicho antes, no era de piedra y su nombre había sonado tan tentador. Miró la pluma de escribir que había escrito esas palabras. 

—Sí… más o menos, esa es la expresión que se usa para empezar los cuentos, desde 1694 se usa —murmuró. 

—Te encanta la fantasía, eres una mujer soñadora, a la que además le gustan los tatuajes —dijo al tiempo que con un giro de sus hombros hacia que la gabardina cayera de ellos por sus brazos hasta llegar al suelo—. ¿Cuál es tu última fantasía, Itzel? —las palabras casi acariciando los labios de ella, una mano quedó en el costado izquierdo, sobre esas letras y la otra levantó un poco su cabeza al dejarla en la mandíbula, rozando el cuello.

Ella se pasó la lengua por los labios sintiéndolos secos de repente, y todo el frío que podría haber sentido dejó de molestarla con esas manos sobre su piel que parecía arder de deseo. 

—Que fueras real, completamente real —confesó mirando esos labios siempre jugosos. 

—Quieres sentir lo que tantas veces imaginaste —siguió tentándola, incluso se lamió los labios.

—Eres un maldito demonio, Fear —protestó ella acercándose a él más y poniendo sus propias manos sobre el pecho firme. 

Él tuvo que reírse, no por eso bajó la tensión, esa risa acarició a Itzel tanto como lo habían estado haciendo sus palabras y sus dedos.

—Claro que lo soy —replicó y aún con esa diversión en su rostro besó a la escritora, adueñándose de esa boca rápidamente, parecía que con ello podía transmitir el calor del infierno por todo el cuerpo de la mujer, derritiéndola y estimulando los puntos de placer sin haberlos tocado aún.

No le tomó por sorpresa ese beso, pero el calor abrasador que recibió la dejó quieta durante largos segundos en los que apenas movió sus labios para responder. Joder, no era una niña de quince años dando su primer beso, no quería parecer una mojigata, no con él. Cerró los ojos y llevó una mano al blanco pelo de Fear, enredando sus dedos en él y demandando que no se alejara mientras respondía finalmente al beso. Siguió sus movimientos sin costarle demasiado e insufló cierta dulzura a ese ardiente beso que él había empezado, no podía evitarlo, no podía contener lo que sentía por él, pero eso no impidió que estuviera también cargado de pasión. 

Él arrancó el sujetador y besó y mordió el esbelto cuello de ella, descendió hasta atrapar un pezón en tanto una mano atendía el otro. Poco a poco fue haciendo que se recostara en la mesa, sus manos fueron al borde del pantalón de algodón y tiraron de él arrastrando la ropa interior en el proceso. Su lengua jugó con el ombligo de ella, mordisqueó en las caderas y dejó unos besos en la cara interna de sus muslos que parecían dulces sólo por el placer de desconcertarla.

Itzel estaba segura de que no iba a encontrar a nadie más, alguien mejor que él a pesar de saber que Fear no sentía ni por asomo lo mismo que ella y que sólo quería distraerla de algún modo. Claro que lo sabía, llevaba meses metida en su cabeza, formando su personalidad, podría decir en casi cada momento lo que estaba pensando. Lo miró con los ojos brillantes por el deseo y no se contuvo de estirar una mano para acariciar el pelo y la mejilla de él mientras gemía de placer. 

Fearadhach se incorporó, pensando lo rara que era esa humana, parecía sentir cariño por él, como si de verdad le importara lo que pudiera pasarle, como si creyera que no era sólo un maldito demonio desalmado, lo demostraba en esa preocupación cuando había arrancado el enchufe y en esos gestos que llevaba dándole desde que había llegado. Lo desconcertaba y a la vez una parte de él que siempre trataba de ignorar, quería más. Dejó esos pensamientos y la penetró sin más demora, volvió a capturar sus labios unos segundos y comenzó a moverse llevando su boca a otros lugares que alcanzaba.

Ella lo rodeó con las piernas para que las penetraciones fueran más profundas y sus manos se movieron por su piel acariciando cada centímetro de ella que alcanzaba a tocar. Sus ojos entreabiertos conectaron con la mirada de él y le sonrió entre jadeos. Unió sus labios en un corto beso y esa vez fue ella la que pasó a besar el cuello de Fear, sus hombros, su pecho, deteniéndose en puntos que sabía más sensibles de él. 

Él se encontró gimiendo, el sexo estaba resultado mejor que de costumbre, casi le hizo querer alargar ese acto, pero tenía que distraerla más veces, habría tiempo. Se movió más rápido llevándolos a ambos a la culminación. Itzel gimió el nombre de él sin poder ni querer evitarlo y se quedó en la mesa tumbada con la respiración algo acelerada mirando al liante demonio. Fue a estirar los brazos para atraerlo a ella de nuevo, pero se detuvo a medio camino. 

—Mierda —musitó incorporándose de golpe y acercándose a un cajón para sacar una pequeña caja con pastillas y de ésta el largo prospecto. 

—¿Mierda? —cuestionó claramente ofendido.

—Oh, tú no, Fear, claro que no, es una expresión —contestó sonriéndole un segundo antes de seguir leyendo, aunque no esperaba encontrar referencia a si las píldoras anti-bebés hacían efecto con demonios—. No sale nada… —dijo bajando la cabeza. 

—¿Cuál es tu problema? —preguntó con voz sufrida tras quitarse las botas para poder sacarse del todo los pantalones, esa mujer era demasiado singular, normalmente no querían soltarle y a esta parecía que la hubiera pinchado.

—Es que… no sé si las pastillas para no quedarme embaraza funcionarán contigo —explicó mirándolo. 

—El sexo con una mujer tiene una utilidad más que divertirse —contestó como si fuera obvio y se alejó hacia el sofá, cuando se había sentado antes era cómodo, seguro que también lo era tumbándose.

—Ya lo sé, pero ahora hay unas cosas que evitan que te quedes encinta incluso si tienes todo el sexo del mundo, pero aquí no dice nada de sexo con demonios calientes y pervertidos —protestó siguiéndolo y cuando él se tumbó en el sofá ella se sentó entre sus piernas. 

Fear soltó un pesado suspiro. —Tú creaste las normas, ¿pusiste siempre o excepto pastillas de esas? —la ayudó a que buscara la solución, pero se podía notar su falta de preocupación por ello.

—No recuerdo haber puesto nada de eso porque como antes no había… pero tampoco puse que fuera algo extraordinario así que lo lógico sería pensar que afecta igual —contestó tumbándose sobre el pecho de él y acarició con la yema de los dedos un pectoral, justo donde tenía él una punta del tatuaje que le cubría toda la espalda, del mismo modo que ocurría con el otro y en las caderas en dirección a la ingle. No debería, ya había hecho demasiado acostándose con él, pero dejar que sus sentimientos la dominaran era incluso peor, por suerte él no creía en el amor. 

Fearadhach soltó un bufido, pensando que desde que la había follado no le decía nada bonito.

—¿No duermes, humana?

—¿Ya vuelvo a ser humana? —protestó mirándolo y sonrió suavemente—. La verdad es que me has dejado más que cansada.

—¿Y qué esperas, que te lleve? —replicó sarcástico, elevando una de sus finas cejas blancas.

—Podría dormirme aquí —repuso aunque se incorporó quedándose mirándolo desde arriba—. No te vayas de la casa —dijo sonriendo de lado y dejó un beso en sus labios—. Ha sido el mejor polvo, Fear —agregó caminando hacia el dormitorio, recordando que con la preocupación no le había dicho nada.

Las últimas palabras no pudieron paliar su mal humor, se suponía que ella debía dormirse olvidándose de ese detalle para que él pudiera largarse, pero no había sido así. Por si fuera poco tenía la osadía de besarlo después de darle esa orden que arruinaba sus planes de diversión. Gruñó, se levantó y paseó por el salón y hasta la cocina, de repente el apartamento parecía mucho más pequeño. Pudo escuchar a Itzel salir del baño y el silencio cuando finalmente se durmió.

Pasó una hora y se detuvo frente a la mesa con el manuscrito. Sonrió perversamente y se entretuvo en esconder los folios por toda la casa. Satisfecho con su trabajo, trató de encender la televisión, pero sólo consiguió llevarse otro chispazo y quedarse sin luz cuando intentó unir los cables del enchufe arrancado con los que salían de la pared. Rebuscó por la cocina y el tiempo pasó rápido cuando descubrió ese lugar frío repleto de comida, probando una y otra cosa hasta sólo dejar verduras y algunos botes de salsas que no habían sido de su agrado. Dejó pasar el tiempo, pero nunca había sido alguien paciente, todo lo contrario, quizás por eso cuando lo despojaban de su libertad se sentía más atrapado de lo que sería razonable. 

Finalmente se dirigió al dormitorio, Itzel dormía pacíficamente, ignorante de lo que él estaba sufriendo ahí encerrado, necesitaba salir, si algo había que concederles a esos estúpidos clérigos era que al menos los monasterios eran grandes y tenían claustros donde se podía tomar el aire y ver las estrellas, una vez que encontrabas el camino sin crucifijos. Dio unos pasos más hacia ella, dispuesto a despertarla, pero se detuvo en el último momento contemplando más detenidamente ese rostro, algo en esa visión le impedía completar la acción. Se alejó hacia la ventana, pero no vio el firmamento estrellado sino un cielo velado por las luces de la ciudad. Suspiró pensando que era la primera vez en ese día que le sacaba un defecto a esa época, que echaba de menos la suya.

Regresó a la cama y esa vez se tumbó en el lado despejado, sobre las mantas, incluso así sintió cómo el colchón se adaptaba hasta a la forma de su culo, era increíblemente cómodo, era la cosa más cómoda que había probado en su larga vida. Giró para un lado y para otro probándolo y poco después decidió dejarse atrapar por la pereza y que lo llevara al mundo de los sueños.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí están las fichas de los protagonistas:  
> -[ Ficha de Itzel](http://querulequerule.livejournal.com/71454.html)  
> -[ Ficha de Fearadhach](http://querulequerule.livejournal.com/71846.html)


	2. Capítulo 2

Se removió saliendo lentamente del mundo de los sueños. Sonrió satisfecha con su descanso, se estiró arqueándose como un gato todo lo larga que era, aunque eso sólo era un metro sesenta y cinco, y abrió los ojos lentamente. Se sorprendió al ver a su lado a Fear, plácidamente dormido, y recordó toda la noche anterior, su aparición, su huida, el sexo... lo que no recordaba era que él se hubiera metido con ella en la cama por lo que supuso que ya habría estado dormida cuando lo hizo. Lo observó detenidamente, estaba tumbado boca abajo, con sus fuertes brazos bajo la almohada, podía ver su ancha y fuerte espalda, su tatuaje trival cubriéndola, y bajando más su prieto culo redondito con hoyuelos, una tentación que le hizo morderse el labio inferior antes de obligarse a mirar su rostro. 

Sonrió suavemente al observar su relajación y movió una mano hasta retirar con una suave caricia unos mechones de pelo blanco que caían sobre los ojos de él haciéndole cosquillas. Se movió despacio y siguió con esas caricias dulces a su pelo y espalda. El día anterior no había tenido tiempo para pensar detenidamente en la situación en la que se encontraba, estando en la calle había llegado a la conclusión de que debía devolverlo al libro, pero ¿realmente eso era lo mejor? Evidentemente ella no quería que se fuera, pero había más que sus sentimientos para que pensara que igual él podría estar mejor quedándose ahí, en su mundo. Estaba claro que a Fear le gustaba esa época, se divertía descubriendo cosas nuevas y sobre todo con la perspectiva de todas esas almas para pervertir. Sonrió con diversión ante ese pensamiento. 

Por otro lado tampoco podría dejarlo a su libre albedrío, condenando almas inocentes, pero esa era su forma de ser, iba a ser complicado ese punto, aunque no estaba segura si en ese mundo él podría hacer lo mismo que en el que había creado para él, el de su libro, no podía arriesgarse, quizá podrían hacer un pacto, ella no tenía problema en que se divirtiera todo lo que quisiera, mientras las almas estuvieran a salvo. 

Suspiró pensando en lo que le iba a costar convencerlo de hacer eso, pero tenía que intentarlo, en la historia nunca había estado durmiendo tan relajado como en ese momento y sin duda le gustaba verlo así, además esas caricias que le estaba dando parecían relajarlo mucho más, ella mejor que nadie sabía que necesitaba esas cosas que nunca había tenido. Ningún demonio necesitaría cariño, pero él era especial, lo había creado así, pero sabía también que nunca se lo pediría a nadie, que eso lo consideraría una vergüenza. Eso le llevaba a pensar en qué pasaría cuando ella no estuviera, cuando se quedara solo. Se acercó más a él inconscientemente y dejó un suave beso en su hombro. Lo sintió respirar profundamente antes de mover la cabeza hacia esa mano que se había detenido.

—No pares —musitó Fearadhach medio dormido, era difícil salir de la pereza cuando se dejaba atrapar.

Itzel sonrió y retomó esas caricias gustosa, dejando algún beso más en sus hombros, dejándolo despertar despacio. Fear pensaba que estaba teniendo un sueño, uno que se sentía dulce, cálido, de algún modo parecía curar heridas que no sabía que tenía. El rostro del fraile Sean se coló en ese sueño pacífico, el último que lo había atado y al que interiormente se había atrevido a llamar amigo, ese que había muerto el día anterior. Movió la cabeza, aunque esa vez de un modo incierto que no quedaba claro si lo hacía con la intención de acercarse o alejarse de ese toque. Abrió los ojos, en esa oscuridad no había picardía ni perversión, había confusión y pérdida. Identificó a Itzel y se apartó e incorporó.

—¿Qué cojones haces? Soy un demonio, no un gato —refunfuñó.

Ella se incorporó también buscando su bata para cubrirse. —Que seas un demonio no significa que no puedas relajarte —repuso ella poniéndose en pie—. ¿Dormiste bien?

Fear hizo un leve encogimiento de hombros, cuando hacía alguna de esas funciones humanas ya que se ponía solía hacerlo bien y plenamente, del mismo modo que comer con la gula de la noche anterior.

—Sí —respondió, después se movió un poco y sonrió botando un poco al percatarse de nuevo de la comodidad del colchón—. Aunque no creo que se pueda hacer de otro modo, nunca sentí una cama tan cómoda, invita de la pereza de un modo ineludible —dijo con tono de aprobación.

Ella rio y asintió. —Esa era la idea —aseguró—. Puedes quedarte más tiempo, yo voy a desayunar. 

Fearadhach la miró pensando si le gustarían las verduras y las salsas agrias para desayunar. Esbozó una sonrisa traviesa y se volvió a tumbar, doblando un brazo tras su cabeza.

—Entonces ves, yo me quedo con esta cama que se ajusta hasta al trasero —palmeó el colchón con la mano libre.

Itzel lo miró largamente y negó con la cabeza. —Deja que se ajuste bien, volveré a comprobarlo —bromeó guiñándole un ojo antes de salir de la habitación. 

Nada más entrar al salón se percató de la falta de sus hojas de colores, maldijo al demonio que había usurpado su cama y empezó a buscarlos por toda la casa. Los cables de la televisión estaban de nuevo sacados y se temió lo peor, corrió a la cocina, abrió el congelador y un grito horrorizado retumbó en toda la casa. Segundos después Fear la vio aparecer en la habitación con un bote de helado. 

—¡Te lo comiste todo! ¡Y este se descongeló! —exclamó. 

—No tenía nada que hacer más que no salir de la casa —replicó sin perder la oportunidad de recriminarle la orden. Se incorporó en un codo y cogió el bote identificándolo como el único que había dejado cuando se había aburrido de comer. Se llevó el borde a los labios para probarlo, se lamió el superior, también estaba bueno, sabía a tarta de queso con arándanos. Unas llamas azules, su poder un tanto inusual, envolvieron la tarrina, congelándolo todo al instante. Rascó con una uña para volver a probarlo—. Sí, está mejor congelado.

—Es mío —replicó ella quitándoselo de las manos con una expresión casi infantil, no se jugaba con sus helados, y se había comido su favorito, el de nata con nueces y miel. 

—Como quieras —dijo haciendo un gesto displicente con la mano, suspiró pesadamente, había acabado con su momento y se levantó para mirar por la ventana, aunque las vistas consistían en el edificio de enfrente.

—Te van a ver los vecinos, demonio pervertido —le advirtió ella mirándolo desde la cama. 

—¿Y eso te causaría algún inconveniente? —preguntó mirándola sobre el hombro.

Itzel lo meditó. —No creo… a no ser que los vecinos sean unos anticuados —contestó—. Quería hablar contigo de algo. 

Fear se giró tras chasquear la lengua, se apoyó en el marco de la ventana y se cruzó de brazos.

—No veo qué puede impedírtelo.

—He estado pensando en tu situación y creo… que si es lo que quieres no soy quién para impedir que te quedes en esta época. 

El demonio frunció el ceño extrañado, tratando de evaluar si era alguna treta para que se confiara, aunque no lo parecía. Se decidió por averiguar las condiciones de esa hipotética aceptación.

—¿Pero…?

Ella se removió un poco, dejó el helado en un mueble y lo volvió a mirar. —Me esforzaré para que conozcas todos los cambios que se han producido en este tiempo, para que te adaptes a la vida de aquí sin inconvenientes, pero no puedes condenar almas inocente, Fear —contestó. 

Fearadhach soltó un bufido. —Otra como los malditos clérigos. No son tan inocentes y ¿de qué quieres que me nutra, de helado? —protestó sarcástico, mientras pensaba que noventa años de esperanza de vida ahora era una putada.

—Hay muchas que lo son y lo sabes —repuso ella y suspiró—. Puedo dejar que condenes a las que de verdad lo merecen, con el resto… bueno, tampoco te voy a impedir divertirte, puedes pervertirlos y causar el caos, sólo no condenes su alma. 

—¿Qué más peros? —preguntó, aunque no le hacía gracia esa proposición mejor conocer todo antes.

—Que vivas conmigo, eso es lo único aparte de lo de las almas que te pido, nada más —aseguró. 

—¿Eso de vivir contigo quiere decir que me vas a encerrar como hoy o sólo que puedo venir por la cama y demás? —quiso aclarar.

Ella sonrió. —Lo segundo, siempre que me prometas que cumplirás el primer punto, sabes que puedo ordenártelo, pero preferiría no hacerlo. Y… también me gustaría verte aparte de cuando vengas a comer y usurpar mi cama, pero eso es decisión tuya, no mía. 

—Vale, prometo cumplir el primer punto —no le costaba nada prometerlo, sólo tenía que tener cuidado de que ella no se enterara de que lo incumplía.

Itzel suspiró captando la mentira, pero podría darle un poco de manga ancha por el momento. —¡Oh! Y quiero mi manuscrito, es importante para mi trabajo. 

—Tú lo tienes, sigue en tu casa —contestó con una sonrisa juguetona, pasó por su lado y se hizo con el helado antes de salir del dormitorio.

—Demonio malvado —refunfuñó y se dispuso a seguir con su búsqueda y arreglar los desperfectos que había causado en su piso.

***

Quedaban cinco minutos, cinco minutos para que Emmet apareciera en su casa y ella no había encontrado una cuarta parte de su manuscrito, su preciado manuscrito. Lo peor de todo eso era que su amigo y editor no se iba a tragar que el personaje principal de su historia había salido de entre las palabras para personarse en su casa y dedicarse a esconder su obra ya finalizada. Bueno, era posible que hubiera una posibilidad de que él la creyera, una muy minúscula, al fin y al cabo su locura y la de su amigo eran muy similares, pero la ausencia de su querido demonio perverso no la ayudaba en absoluto. Todo era un completo desastre, si tan solo fuera capaz de ordenarle que le dijera dónde estaban las hojas, pero no podía, era incapaz, no cuando ese maldito pervertido se acercaba a ella con esos labios tentadores y esas manos que sabían perfectamente en qué punto debía tocar para que se derritiera por completo entre sus brazos.

—Demonio caliente malvado —refunfuñó mientras se agachaba para tratar de mirar debajo del mueble de la televisión; sin duda después de haber encontrado el día anterior una de sus hojas dentro del bote de galletas integrales, esas tan horribles que su madre había comprado en su última visita y que no sería capaz de darle ni a las palomas, debajo del mueble, por muy poco espacio que hubiera, no le parecía un sitio tan descabellado. 

Estaba meditando seriamente contratar a un detective profesional para que diera con las dichosas hojas y comprendiendo a la perfección lo que debía de haber sentido Shaoran en _Crónicas de Sakura_ mientras buscaba las plumas que le devolverían a su princesa los recuerdos, cuando el timbre que le indicaba la llegada de su enterrador sonó. Tomó aire y lo soltó despacio antes de componer una sonrisa en su rostro para enfrentar lo que le venía encima antes de abrir la puerta. 

—¡Emmet! Llegaste antes de lo que pensé —saludó al joven dos años mayor que ella, de metro ochenta, aunque por su constitución delgada aparentaba mucho más, pelo rubio y liso y unos ojos castaños siempre alegres. 

—Me tienes preocupado, Itzel. Te llamo y no me lo coges o no me hablas nada, ¡no sabía si estabas viva! —dramatizó el hombre tras darle un fuerte abrazo.

—Han pasado muchas cosas últimamente, pero hablamos ayer, ¿recuerdas? Cuando me dijiste que ibas a venir —contestó ella sonriendo con diversión. 

—No hablamos, yo lo hice, tú hiciste esa cosa horrible de los monosílabos —recriminó—. ¿Qué le ha pasado a tu casa? Está como si hubiera pasado un tornado, de escala cuatro o cinco, de dos es siempre.

Itzel miró a su alrededor antes de sonreírle inocentemente. —Te dije que habían pasado muchas cosas, el tornado entre ellas. 

—Pero no me dijiste qué cosas —protestó cogiendo una mano de ella para que lo siguiera al sofá—. Vamos, cielo, desembucha. ¡No! Espera, primero los negocios y luego tenemos todo el día. ¿Dónde está el final del libro? Me tienes semanas sin saber nada de ese pecado andante.

—Bueno… esa es una de las cosas que ha pasado —respondió mirándolo de reojo—. Lo terminé, pero… no lo tengo. 

Emmet la miró de hito en hito. —¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no lo tienes? ¡Ay, dios! ¿Te han robado y no me lo has dicho? —se puso en lo peor.

—¡No! Claro que no, ¿además qué ladrón se llevaría hojas de colores? —repuso ella negando con la cabeza—. Está por la casa, pero tengo que encontrarlo, me lo escondieron. Bueno, me falta sólo un cuarto de libro. 

—Te lo escondieron y en tu propia casa no lo has encontrado —estableció los hechos con incredulidad, luego se le iluminó el rostro y una sonrisa pícara se extendió por sus labios—. ¿Quiénes te lo escondieron? ¿Ahora son varios en una noche? Tienes mucho que contarme.

La joven rio y volvió a negar con la cabeza. —Sólo hay uno, aunque vale como varios. Lo mejor es que lo conoces, Emmet —confesó, ¿qué más daba si no la creía? Tenía que intentarlo. 

—No me lo digas —dijo levantando una mano—. Te has vuelto a liar con Josh el bombero, ya era hora que me hicieras caso, te dije que era un buen partido… y culo que agarrar.

—No es Josh, no me lo imagino escondiendo papeles de colores en la caja de las galletas rancias de mi madre —negó ella y se mordió el labio inferior—. Es Fear. 

—Fear, el demonio sexy —dijo incrédulo, luego se rio—. Eres mi ídolo, ¿has hecho a un tío disfrazarse de Fear? ¡Qué pervertida!

—¡No he hecho que nadie se disfrace de Fear! —protestó ella llenando de aire los carrillos—. No sé cómo pasó, pero él apareció en mi casa cuando acabé la historia, él en persona, Emmet, el demonio venido de otro mundo. 

El rubio fue a razonar con ella, pero cerró la boca y la observó, lo decía muy convencida.

—Cielo, sabes que eso es imposible, ¿verdad? ¿No puede ser alguien gastándote una broma de mal gusto? —dijo con voz suave.

Itzel suspiró, sabía que él no iba a creerla, al menos no de buenas a primeras. —¿Quién? Nadie conoce a Fear aparte de tú y yo. Además cuando apareció estaba atado con esas cuerdas que usaban los clérigos y te aseguro que tiene fuego frío. 

—¿Estaba atado a tu cama? —le seguía pareciendo increíble, ¿pero qué iba a hacer, llevar a su amiga a un loquero? Lo que ahora tenía que hacer era dejar que se desahogara, por teléfono había parecido estresada.

—No, me quedé dormida en la mesa, estaba justo enfrente —explicó—. Lo primero que hice fue hacer el contrato, no podía dejarlo por ahí sin control… luego se escapó y pensé que lo mejor sería devolverlo a su mundo, pero él parecía tan feliz aquí, le gusta este mundo —empezó a contarle con una suave sonrisa—. Adora la pizza, aunque eso yo ya lo sabía, y también mi cama. Me prometió que no condenaría almas aunque tampoco le prohibí jugar todo lo que quisiera. Oh, y se comió todos mis helados. 

—Entonces apareció y, obviamente, lo primero fue darle un morreo, luego os fuisteis de fiesta por la ciudad, comisteis pizza y te lo llevaste a la cama. Y claro, como es tu bicho le encantan los helados también. ¿Me dejo algo? ¡Ah, sí! En algún momento escapó de tu cama para esconder el manuscrito y se largó a jugar y condenar almas para no volver —resumió llegando a la misma conclusión que ella sobre la mentira en esa promesa.

Itzel se removió. —No fue exactamente así —murmuró—. Y sí que vuelve, los tres primeros días no lo hizo, pero ahora viene todos los días a usurpar mi cama y comer pizza —aseguró—. Y lo del manuscrito fue porque se aburría la primera noche, hace dos semanas —aclaró. 

Emmet se pasó una mano por su pelo rubio y suspiró. —En ese caso ordénale que te lo devuelva y listo. Así además lo veo, porque lo intento, pero me estás volviendo más loco que tú, no crecí en una familia católica para andar creyendo cosas.

—No puedo ordenarle que me lo devuelva, no quiero darle órdenes a no ser que sea absolutamente necesario, no quiero ser otra más que coarte su libertad —repuso ella pensando en el rostro relajado de Fear cuando dormía, cuando acariciaba su pelo, y sonrió dulcemente—. Quiero que sea feliz al fin. 

—Estás fatal, Itzel —dijo preocupado y la abrazó—. Este libro te ha tocado más que de costumbre. Tienes que dejar ese demonio en su historia, escribiste “fin”, me lo contaste. Pues ya está, se acabó. Dentro de unos días tendrás una nueva inspiración y estarás mejor.

Ella frunció el ceño y se levantó deshaciéndose de su abrazo. —No me lo estoy inventando, Emmet, aunque no lo parezca aún sé distinguir un poco la realidad de la ficción —protestó enfada. 

Emmet no tuvo tiempo de decir nada antes de que escuchara la puerta abrirse y viera la locura de su amiga personificada, aunque siendo un humano sin contrato no podía ver sus cuernos y cola.

—¡Demonios!

—Vaya… ¿vas a hacer una fiesta y no me avisaste? —dijo Fearadhach con una pícara sonrisa y mirando al humano nuevo.

Itzel miró a su amigo con una sonrisa ladeada y caminó hacia el demonio para coger su mano. —Es un amigo, concretamente el que tiene que publicar el libro que tú me escondiste —contestó guiándolo hacia el sofá—. No se creía que estuvieras aquí. 

—Ya dije que es un mundo de humanos incrédulos. ¿Cuántas hojas has encontrado hoy? —preguntó con diversión como cada día y dejándose arrastrar, cada vez le costaba más evitar que lo tocara de esa forma, no por sexo sino de un modo cariñoso.

—¡Tres! Anunció emocionada con sus pequeños progresos, pero las demás tienen que estar bajo los muebles y yo no tengo superfuerza para moverlos —protestó haciendo un mohín. 

Fearadhach se rio, se sentó en el medio del sofá y miró al rubio que seguía mirándole con asombro.

—Así que se lo has contado todo a este humano. Bueno, no parece muy avispado —opinó.

—¡Tenías razón! ¡No estás loca! ¡Oh, joder! Es de verdad, el pecado hecho carne es real y lo tengo al lado. Con lo bueno que está. ¡Ay, madre! Ni mi mejor sueño húmedo —explotó Emmet al fin, consiguió despegar los ojos de la piel descubierta del demonio y los dirigió a su amiga—. Lo tienes dos semanas y no has dicho nada, ¡mala amiga! —la regañó.

Ella se encogió de hombros mientras seguía sujetando la mano de Fear con cuyos dedos estaba empezando a jugar distraídamente. 

—Tenía que pensar qué decirte, aunque si no llega a venir Fear no me hubieras creído y estaría en un loquero —contestó—. Por cierto, él es Emmet —le dijo al demonio, aunque probablemente lo llamaría humano. 

—¿Aún hay sanatorios? ¿Lo lleva la Iglesia o se ha desligado como otras tantas cosas? —indagó Fearadhach, sin darle más importancia al otro.

—Hay de todo, algunos los sigue llevando la Iglesia pero otros no, de todas formas los métodos no se parecen en nada a los de tu época, de verdad cuidan a la gente —explicó ella. 

El demonio chasqueó la lengua. —Tendré que averiguar cuánta diversión han quitado. ¿Hoy es día de pedir pizza? —preguntó con una sonrisa, había descubierto que las de la pizzería estaban aún mejor que las congeladas que Itzel metía al horno.

Ella sonrió indulgentemente. —¿De qué te apetece probar hoy?

Fearadhach se inclinó para coger el panfleto de la mesa de centro y lo meditó.

—Le gusta la pizza, todo lo que has dicho es verdad… Te odio mucho ahora mismo —dijo Emmet sin poder quitarle ojo, bastante esfuerzo había hecho antes, una vez y no más.

Itzel le sacó la lengua sabiendo que podría verla al menos de refilón, sonrió malvadamente y se sentó de lado, pasando las piernas por encima de las de Fear y poniendo una mano casualmente en su pecho. 

—¿Qué te parece la de lasaña? Puedes ponerle el relleno que quieras aunque con carne es deliciosa —sugirió. 

El demonio asintió en acuerdo, más concentrado en las pizzas que quería que en lo que ella hiciera o dejara de hacer.

—Lasaña con carne y la veintidós y… venga, le daré una oportunidad, la diecisiete —decidió, dudando en la última al ser con más verduras, pero al menos estaban cocinadas, no como esas ensaladas.

—Vale, entonces esas. ¿Tú quieres quedarte a cenar, Emmet? —preguntó a su amigo con una sonrisa inocente. 

El rubio asintió, alucinando ante todo el manoseo. —Ya lo creo que me quedo.

—Toma, humano. Voy a esa lluvia —Fear le endosó el panfleto de la pizzería, apartó las piernas Itzel y al levantarse esa mano recorrió todo su torso. A medio camino dejó la gabardina y se fue desabrochando los pantalones hacia el baño, esa ducha era agradable a veces y no tenía otra cosa que hacer hasta que llegara la comida.

—Se te cae la baba, Emmet —se burló Itzel. 

—No todos los días se ve tu culo perfecto, te recuerdo que fui yo quien insistió en esos detalles. Y a ti también, manos largas —replicó Emmet.

—Está mejor sin nada que lo cubra, te lo aseguro —contestó ella cogiendo el teléfono para pedir las pizzas—. Es perfecto —agregó sonriendo suavemente. 

—No me recuerdes que está al otro lado de esa pared desnudo y mojado —dejó de mirar el lugar por el que había desaparecido el demonio y se centró en su amiga—. Sí, es perfecto y un demonio de tu libro, esos que no se van enamorando por ahí. ¿Ya sabes cómo ha pasado esto? Sabes que tienes que devolverlo, es duro… sobre todo cuando está duro y es tan caliente, pero debes.

La sonrisa de Itzel desapareció de sus labios y dejó de mirar a su amigo, encogiéndose un poco en su sitio. 

—Él no es como el resto de esos demonios, él es diferente, es especial —lo defendió—, puede que no se enamore de mí, pero sé que puede apreciar la amistad, él mismo lo necesita aunque no lo admita en voz alta —comentó—. Creo que pasó por la última invocación que puse en el libro, eso junto con mis ganas de que fuera real. ¿Por qué debe irse, Emmet? Él es feliz aquí. 

—No lo dudo, y probablemente pese a que te deje cogerle de la mano y meterle mano sólo esté esperando que te mueras para devorar tu alma en el infierno, justo como debe estar haciendo estas semanas con a saber cuánta gente —razonó Emmet—. Y por cierto, eso es un jodido spoiler, me debes un par de copas. 

—Tú preguntaste —se defendió y suspiró escondiendo su rostro entre sus piernas—. Podría ordenarle que cumpliera el trato, y mi alma ya está condenada, ni siquiera sé si aquí hay un infierno. 

—Si lo hay él debe saberlo o deberías decirle que baje a comprobarlo. Además, si descubre que no hay puede que deje eso de condenar gente porque no van a ninguna parte, ¿no? —sugirió—. Y aun así no pertenece a este mundo.

—¿Y cómo voy a decirle que le he mentido? ¿Qué no puede quedarse? No es un personaje cualquiera, él… yo… lo quiero —musitó lo último, casi para sí misma. 

—Cielo, no puedes enamorarte en serio de una fantasía. Y a la larga estará mejor en el libro y tú también. Piénsalo, en el mejor de los casos, poniendo que de algún modo ese demonio te quiera, ¿qué vas a hacer? ¿Criar súcubos que le chupen la vida a la gente? ¿Cómo le vas a decir a tu madre que no te vas a casar por la iglesia porque tu novio no podría ni entrar? Eso por no hablar de que sea eternamente joven, todavía más difícil de explicar.

Itzel abrió y cerró la boca varias veces tratando de responderle, por suerte para ella el timbre sonó indicando la llegada de las pizzas. 

—Vas a cogerlas tú, ¿verdad? Yo avisaré a Fear, aunque seguro que ya lo olió —dijo poniéndose en pie y sonriendo mientras caminaba al cuarto de baño—. Hay dinero en la entrada. 

Fear acababa de cerrar el grifo de la ducha al escuchar el timbre, Itzel lo vio sacudir la cabeza con una sonrisa por ese sencillo acto y separarse de la pared en la que debía haberse recostado mientras el agua caía sobre él. Cogió una toalla blanca que no pudo hacer frente a la claridad de su pelo cuando se lo frotó con ella y sus ojos al fin recayeron en su público.

—Pareces hambrienta —comentó con una sonrisa pícara, acercándose y dejando huellas de agua a su paso.

Ella negó con la cabeza. —Sólo quería asegurarme de que no te habías quedado frito en la ducha —contestó obligándose a mirarlo a los ojos y no a esas gotas que resbalaban por su piel. 

—¿Por qué iba a dormir de pie en la ducha teniendo una cama tan cómoda? Además huele a algo delicioso —dijo inclinándose hasta que su nariz rozó el cuello de la mujer.

Ese gesto hizo que ella se estremeciera como siempre que la tocaba. —Sí… la pizza ya llegó. 

Fearadhach dejó pequeños mordiscos y besos a lo largo del cuello, sus manos se colaron bajo la camiseta de ella, apretaron sus caderas, acariciaron la piel de su espalda y descendieron bajo las prendas hasta su trasero para pegarla a él. Se inclinó un poco, haciendo que ella tuviera que curvar la espalda hacia atrás y así poder besar todo lo que el cuello de la camiseta le permitía. Su aliento caliente amenazó con acercarse a un pecho y atrapar un pezón incluso sobre la ropa como alguna vez había hecho, pero no ocurrió. Apartó las manos de ella y dio un paso a un lado para rodearla.

—Sí, hay pizzas —concordó alejándose mientras se frotaba con la toalla rápidamente hasta llegar donde había abandonado sus pantalones y sus botas, se vistió y siguió el rico olor hacia la mesa del comedor.

Itzel se quedó en el baño con la respiración acelerada y las mejillas sonrojadas, sentía como todo su cuerpo ardía de deseo, como quería regresar con él, hacer que continuara. Negó con la cabeza y se lavó la cara varias veces con agua fría. ¿De verdad debía dejarlo ir? Salió al comedor donde Fear ya estaba dando cuenta de la cena y se sentó cogiendo un trozo de pizza, tratando de ignorar las miradas de Emmet, daba igual lo que él dijera, ella ya estaba enamorada de Fear, no había marcha atrás.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -[ Ficha de Emmet](http://i743.photobucket.com/albums/xx74/querulequerule/Suenyos/5%20Emmet_zpsalnv5wee.jpg)


	3. Capítulo 3

—Están todas —dijo sonriendo tras terminar de ordenar las hojas de su manuscrito. 

Al fin había logrado encontrarlas todas, claro que para eso tuvo que hacer tratos perversos con Fear para que le levantara los muebles. A cambio el muy pervertido le había pedido que bailara desnuda o que fuera a pedir harina a un vecino con sólo un delantal. Había pasado mucha vergüenza, pero había merecido la pena, ahora podía pasar todo a ordenador. Y dárselo a Emmet para que empezaran con la edición. 

Se estiró en la silla con una sonrisa satisfecha y fue a encender el ordenador para seguir trabajando cuando el timbre sonó. Frunció ligeramente el ceño ante eso, no esperaba a nadie, menos a esas horas, pero se levantó y se acercó a la puerta. 

—¿Quién? 

—Siento molestarla, señorita, quería comentarle una oferta que no podrá rechazar, una colección de la mejor literatura inglesa —contestó el hombre que había justo detrás de la puerta. 

A simple vista, o al menos lo que podía apreciar por la mirilla de la puerta, debía medir casi dos metros, más o menos como Fear, era fuerte e imponente, aunque su sonrisa amable paliaba un poco esa primera impresión. Tenía el pelo negro y un rostro suave en comparación con su cuerpo. Itzel pensó que ese hombre le resultaba familiar, bastante, pero no podía ser que fuera quien creía, así que abrió la puerta sonriendo suavemente. 

—Buenas tardes —saludó amablemente, iba a denegar la oferta, pero él no la dejó. 

—Gracias por abrir, señorita, estoy seguro de que le va a encantar esta colección —la interrumpió entrando en la casa y caminando hacia la mesa del comedor—. Mire, como podrá apreciar los libros son todos con tapa dura, en la versión original. Pero además el precio es una ganga y le regalamos tres tomos sobre los autores ingleses contemporáneos. 

—Disculpe, pero no estoy interesada, es que ya tengo casi todos esos libros —se disculpó ella cerrando la puerta. 

—Oh, pero eso es lo mejor, puede pedir sólo los libros que le falten, incluso podemos cambiarle los que tiene por unos nuevos por un precio más barato —contestó él sacando cosas de su maletín, mientras sus ojos negros azabache recorrían el contenido de la mesa, fijándose sobre todo en los folios de colores. 

—Es que no estoy interesada —repitió ella frunciendo el ceño—. Además estaba ocupada. 

El vendedor la miró con una sonrisa ladeada en la que no parecía quedar nada de su amabilidad anterior. 

—Ocupada… ¿tratando de arreglar tu error, escritora? —preguntó caminando hacia ella amenazadoramente—. ¿Qué son esos papeles y donde está Fearadhach? ¿Por qué tienes nuestra historia tú? —gruñó. 

Itzel abrió los ojos como platos y dio pasos atrás, al final ese hombre sí que era quien creía, sí que era el demonio contra el que Fear había luchado al final del libro. 

—¿Cómo… estás tú aquí?

—Las preguntas las hago yo, humana. ¿Dónde está ese demonio de pacotilla? Ya le has puesto la correa así que llámalo, o mejor… hazlo desaparecer de este mundo, ¿tú puedes, no? Por eso tienes la historia, por eso nos convocaste tú. 

—No voy a hacer nada —negó con firmeza, alejándose de él. 

—Oh… sí que lo harás —aseguró Leathlobhair, estirando una mano hacia el cuello de Itzel.

La puerta de entrada a la casa fue sacada de sus goznes envuelta en llamas azules y Fearadhach no perdió un segundo en lanzarse a por el otro demonio. Había estado regresando a la casa deseando pizza y esas manos dulces de Itzel, aunque eso último no lo admitiría así dependiera su vida de ello, cuando lo había sentido, esa casa era su nido, su lugar al que regresar como para no poder identificar si había un intruso en él. Había subido las escaleras a toda velocidad, no tenía tiempo para entretenerse con el ascensor demasiado lento y no había meditado contra qué demonio se estaba lanzando antes de hacerlo. Era extraño, sentía que tenía que salvar a Itzel, que era importante, aunque ni siquiera había recibido la orden, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de justificarse diciéndose que se jugaba bastante si otro se la llevaba ya que era su creadora.

Leathlobhair se lo quitó de encima de un empujón a la vez que lo envolvía en llamas. Fearadhach soltó un quejido cuando impactó contra la esquina de una estantería y se apresuró a envolverse con las propias antes de que ese fuego ardiente pudiera dañarlo seriamente. Ignorando todo dolor agitó la cabeza para despejarse y se levantó.

—Rápido, vete, Itzel —la instó. 

Ella no se movió de donde estaba, mirándolo con horror y temiendo por él. ¿Pero qué podía hacer para ayudarlo? Ella no tenía ningún poder, ninguna fuerza, y allí sólo entorpecería a Fear. Se giró hacia el dormitorio, miró de nuevo a Fear y corrió hacia el cuarto, cogiendo el manuscrito por el camino, era necesario para poder encontrar las respuestas que probablemente necesitaría. Lo dejó en la cama y rebuscó en los cajones de su mesilla hasta que encontró el crucifijo que su madre le había regalado cuando era pequeña. 

Cuando salió de nuevo al salón el panorama era mucho peor que segundos atrás. Prácticamente cada parte de la estancia estaba ardiendo o congelada, los dos demonios luchaban cuerpo a cuerpo y con sus llamas, ambos tenían cortes y ampollas en sus cuerpos por las quemaduras que trataban de sanar a marchas forzadas. Sin embargo, quien se encontraba peor era Fearadhach, algo previsible ya que su nivel de poder era inferior al del otro quien incluso tenía unas alas membranosas, en el libro había vencido con un poco de ayuda del fraile Sean, una ayuda que a éste le había costado la vida y aun así Leathlobhair había logrado escapar aunque maltrecho. Una mano se cerró en torno al brazo de Fear y con un giro rápido, casi demasiado rápido para el ojo humano, lo lanzó a por la ventana del salón. Fear cayó, pero unos segundos después pudo ver que había logrado sujetarse a algo e impulsarse en ello para ascender, justo cuando Leathlobhair salía volando por la ventana. Se agarró a él en el aire y aplicó sus llamas directamente en su rostro. El otro demonio gritó y se agitó hasta que logró deshacerse de él con un potente puñetazo en el estómago, no sin que el de pelo blanco le partiera un cuerno al haberse agarrado a uno de ellos. Esa vez no pudo parar la caída directa a la avenida, sin embargo, no se preocupó mucho al ver que Leathlobhair se alejaba justo cuando intentaba volver a entrar a la casa pese a que se veía desequilibrado por la falta de un cuerno.

Itzel lanzó el crucifijo a un lugar indefinido en la casa tras haberlo utilizado contra el demonio y bajó apresuradamente a la calle en busca de Fear. 

—Fear, Fear… ¿me oyes? —preguntó cuando hubo llegado a su lado, cogiendo su rostro con ambas manos y mirándolo para apreciar mejor los daños, sintiendo sus ojos picar—. Por favor, dime que estás bien. 

Él se movió débilmente aunque logró que lo soltara para girarse y toser sangre, también con eso dejó de clavarse el asfalto destrozado en la espalda y la cabeza.

—En un rato —respondió, ¿para qué mentir en exceso ante la evidencia?

Ella tragó su angustia y asintió. —Tenemos que subir al piso, ¿puedes levantarte? —preguntó moviéndose para ayudarlo un poco. 

Fear se puso en pie con esfuerzo, pero al sentir las piernas poco firmes se apoyó en la mujer y la fachada del edificio, ignorando a la gente que se detenía a su alrededor mirándolo con asombro, cada vez concentrándose más personas, para los humanos no debía ser normal que alguien que cae de una altura suficiente para hundir el suelo unos centímetros y quede cubierto de sangre se levante, siquiera respire.

Lo ayudó a llegar al ascensor y después al dormitorio. —Así… mejor —susurró dejando una caricia en la mejilla—. Tengo… tengo que ir a cerrar las persianas, ¿vale? Pero vengo ahora —le dijo frotándose los ojos por las lágrimas antes de salir del dormitorio para hacer lo que había dicho y evitar atraer la atención de la policía de algún modo. 

Fearadhach no hizo ningún gesto o dijo algo, dejó que esa cama lo llevara a la bendita inconsciencia ausente de dolor y que lo ayudaría a curarse más rápido, Leathlobhair no regresaría por el momento y debía aprovechar ese tiempo prestado.

***

Algo en su sistema le indicó que estaba listo, que su cuerpo estaba reparado y ya no era necesario que siguiera en la indefensa inconsciencia para curarse. Abrió los ojos de golpe, vio el rostro de Itzel con ojos enrojecidos posiblemente por las lágrimas, los humanos, sobre todo las mujeres eran de hacer eso, y había líneas de preocupación en su frente. Se levantó sin más para poder comprobar con seguridad que estaban a salvo por el momento, aunque ya no había modo de que pudiera considerar ese nido seguro. Apreció que la humana hubiera bajado la persiana para que esa ventana no quedara totalmente abierta a cualquier ataque y se mostró indiferente ante los destrozos de la casa. Se miró a sí mismo y se dirigió al cuarto de baño, necesitaba limpiar la sangre de su cuerpo, se pegaba de un modo que se le hacía incómodo moverse con la ropa puesta.

Itzel lo siguió en todo momento con la vista, quería abrazarlo, asegurarse de que estaba tan bien como aparentaba a simple vista. Se levantó cuando lo vio entrar al baño y entró tras él.

—¿Estás bien, Fear? —preguntó aún preocupada y con voz cansada por la noche en vela.

—Claro —respondió abriendo la ducha y metiéndose tal cual—. ¿Tienes el manuscrito?

—Sí... lo puse a salvo —contestó sentándose en el váter—. Yo sé sus debilidades, todas ellas, pero no pude hacer nada, sólo coger un crucifijo —comentó apenada consigo misma.

Fearadhach la miró con sospecha por esa posesión, pero decidió dejarlo pasar ya que eso la había salvado en esa ocasión, ahora comprendía qué lo había hecho huir finalmente cuando él cayó.

—Revisaremos eso ahora —decidió quitándose la ropa ya limpia—. No sabía que usar un crucifijo provocara un gasto de energía en un humano.

—No lo causa —contestó sonrojándose—. Quería asegurarme de que estabas bien, no podía dormir contigo así.

—Ya sabías que lo estarías, después de todo has hecho que otras muchas veces acabe en un estado similar —recriminó el demonio.

Ella apartó la mirada. —No es lo mismo, cuando lees, escribes o escuchas una historia no piensas que el personaje sea real o pueda llegar a serlo —repuso—. Aunque ya te quisiera no era lo mismo que verlo así y no poder detenerlo.

Él terminó de frotarse con jabón, dejó que el agua se lo llevara lentamente, cerró el grifo y cogió una toalla para secarse, nada de dejar gotas insinuadoras esa vez. Después cogió su ropa y la colgó para que se secara.

—Pues vamos a ver cómo librarnos de ese incordio —la instó caminando hacia el salón sin nada que lo cubriera para sentarse sobre el escritorio.

Itzel cogió el manuscrito y poniéndolo sobre la mesa buscó las páginas en las que el demonio empezaba a aparecer. 

—Puedo invocarlo, eso sí sé que puedo hacerlo, y… podría hacer un contrato con él —sugirió sin mirar a Fear. 

—Tu alma ya es mía, humana —respondió molesto, quizás más molesto de lo que debería con la idea de que tratara de obtenerla otro—. Sí, puedes invocarlo, es evidente que ese cántico es verídico en este plano de realidad también, por eso él y yo estamos aquí. ¿Has probado a invocar otros demonios mientras escribías? —quiso asegurarse.

Ella negó con la cabeza. —Ni siquiera fui consciente de que os invocaba a vosotros, pero estoy segura de que… tú eras al único que quise tener aquí tanto como para que el hechizo funcionara. 

—No se trata de querer, sino de que leas en voz alta. Aunque… es posible que él apareciera en otro lugar por ello y así pudo largarse sin problemas —dedujo y chasqueó la lengua—. Sólo hiciste que pasara a este mundo, pero no concretaste el lugar.

Ella asintió levemente y lo miró. —¿Y qué vamos a hacer cuando lo invoque? ¿Vas a enfrentarlo solo? —preguntó volviendo a preocuparse y se acercó a él, estirando una mano para acariciar su mejilla. 

—Va a volver, quiere vengarse lógicamente y a ti te conservará hasta que cambies la historia. No tenemos tiempo de marcharnos y nos encontrará eventualmente. A no ser que tengas por ahí un grupo de frailes que puedan hacer el trabajo sucio… —se encogió de hombros.

Itzel negó con la cabeza y se abrazó a él. —No quiero que te haga daño de nuevo. 

—Ahí es donde ayudará tu conocimiento de sus debilidades —respondió mirándola algo distraído por la proximidad de su cabeza a su sexo.

—Tienes que prometerme que saldremos de ésta —dijo mirándolo, estaba asustada con todo eso, no quería perder todo por culpa de un error de sí misma. 

—Te prometo que saldremos de ésta —dijo mecánicamente, no le quedaba otra, y luego sonrió con desvergüenza y cierta venganza—. Tengo una moto.

Itzel parpadeó confusa. —¿Una moto? ¿Cómo que tienes una moto?

—Un humano ayer, me vendió su alma y cuando me pudo ver del todo se puso todo feliz y me regaló su moto. Era uno de esos guetos llamados góticos creo, aunque iba de… mierda hasta arriba —le contó buscando la palabra en la jerga de la calle, estaba tratando de aprenderla, y concluyó encogiéndose de hombros.

—Te vendió su alma y te regaló la moto… —dijo incrédula—. Eres un caso —aseguró riendo con diversión. 

—Los humanos estáis como una regadera en este mundo —comentó encantado.

—¿Estamos? —inquirió alzando una ceja—. Estás generalizando, demonio pervertido. 

—Es cierto en cada humano con el que me he cruzado en este mundo —aseguró.

—Al menos te divierte que seamos así —contestó encogiéndose de hombros. 

—Mucho. ¿Las debilidades? —retomó el tema importante.

Itzel se separó de él y regresó con el manuscrito, apuntando en un papel y comentando con Fear las debilidades del otro demonio. 

—Ya sabes que los cuernos son importantes como la cola para mantener el equilibrio, él ya ha perdido uno así que tendrás ventaja en moverte más ágilmente. Pero él tiene alas, así que hay que intentar encerrarlo en un lugar en el que no pueda volar —comentó. 

—¿Eso es todo? —preguntó desilusionado.

No tenía ninguna debilidad que él no tuviera, excepto por la diferencia del frío, a él podía quemarlo las llamas calientes de otro, pero no lo afectaba tanto como su fuego frío a los otros demonios, al fin y al cabo él había nacido en el fuego del infierno como los demás, su poder inusual se debía a haber alcanzado un nivel muy superior al esperado en la etapa que solían denominar adolescencia, ese periodo antes de que consiguieran su poder de fuego, otros demonios con fuego frío lo habían obtenido tras un milenio de vida recolectando almas. Sin embargo, eso no le había servido para vencer.

—No, hay más… —murmuró, estaba segura de que había algo más, pasó a buscar en sus anotaciones con desesperación—. Los ruidos agudos, ellos no soportan los ruidos agudos, en el libro no tenía mucha importancia porque allí es complicado hacer esos sonidos, pero en esta época sí que podemos conseguir esos sonidos.

—Tiene sentido… —dijo Fearadhach pensativo—. Ahora que lo pienso nunca le he visto las orejas, siempre lleva capucha y ayer parecía hacer todo lo posible por no despeinarse. Es extraño. ¿Y si se las pudiera arrancar?

—No creo que sea necesario llegar a eso, lo que podemos hacer es prepararlo para que cuando lo invoquemos un sonido agudo lo pille desprevenido —sugirió buscando algo en el teléfono móvil—. Tengo el sonido perfecto para eso, ¿te suena Lana? Una youtuber. Tiene un Wiiii mágico. 

—¿Qué es youtuber? ¿Existe la magia en este mundo? —preguntó muy confuso por lo segundo.

Itzel rio negando con la cabeza. —Era una forma de hablar —contestó y le dio al play del vídeo de YouTube en el que una chica rubia salía gritando un agudo Wiii que seguramente podría dejar sordo a más de uno—. Los youtubers son gente que sube sus videos a internet, concretamente a YouTube. 

Fear agitó la cabeza. —Funcionará, sin duda. La gente habla mucho de esa cosa de internet. ¿Es como la televisión? —preguntó, pero levantó una mano—. Primero pizza, luego sigues hablando —no necesitaba comer, pero era innegable que daba energías y a él no se vendrían mal unas pocas más para cuando tuviera que enfrentarse a Leathlobhair de nuevo.

Ella asintió acercándole la carta de pizzas y marcando el teléfono. —¿Tu favorita o vas a probar nueva?

—Esa y… la siete parece contundente —decidió con un asentimiento.

La joven pidió las dos pizzas y se quedó mirando el manuscrito largos segundos. —¿Estaremos bien aquí? 

Él la miró sopesándolo. —Podríamos hacerlo en un lugar de esos abandonados o te quedarás sin piso. Y en cuanto lances el hechizo de invocación te largas… a una iglesia —decidió, interiormente preguntándose de nuevo por qué sentía tanta molesta preocupación por esa humana, incluso prefería que estuviera en un lugar donde incluso podría librarse de él con tal de que estuviera a salvo—. Y también tienes que guardar ese manuscrito mejor —agregó en último momento.

Itzel lo miró intensamente por esa orden, se sentía caldeada por su preocupación, pero se le formó un nudo en el estómago por la preocupación que sentía al mismo tiempo por él. 

—No quiero dejarte solo, que te pase algo. 

—Estará atado unos segundos y mareado con ese… wiiiiiii —trató de imitarlo y dudó cuándo era correcto parar—. Además sin un cuerno está un poco desequilibrado, eso no se regenera.

—¿Y cómo sabré que ha terminado para volver contigo? —preguntó ella acercándose. 

—No sé, ¿con esos teléfonos? Vengo aquí y si suena lo cojo y me lo pongo en la oreja —propuso, mostrándose orgulloso por su conocimiento del uso del teléfono.

Eso no le gustó demasiado, si llamaba y no le cogía se pondría más nerviosa, pero ¿qué podía decir? Sabía que estando con él tampoco le podría ayudar más. Se mordió el labio inferior y lo abrazó acariciando el pelo de su nuca. 

Fearadhach se removió un poco, siempre era inesperado, pero ese día se sentía incluso mejor que otras veces. Levantó los brazos despacio y puso una mano sobre la cabeza de ella y otra en su espalda con la misma duda. No sabía cómo se debía dar un abrazo, era el primero que daba pese a que en esas semanas Itzel cada vez se los había dado más a menudo.

—¿Se… se hace así? —preguntó girando la cabeza para no mirarla directamente, trató de pasarlo como otra de las muchas cosas que le preguntaba para integrarse.

Ella sonrió dulcemente, se acomodó en ese abrazo y dejó un beso en su pecho. —Mientras tú creas que está bien, será así —contestó, levantó la mirada y le sonrió ampliamente. 

—Lo mío es saber lo que está mal y hacerlo perfecto —se excusó, pero no pudo evitar esbozar una pícara sonrisa.

Itzel rio negando con la cabeza. —Creo que el sexo no es algo que esté mal y también lo haces perfecto —contestó guiñándole un ojo. 

—No decían eso los frailes, no había manera que me dejaran demostrarles que se equivocaban —protestó.

—Los frailes son todos tontos —aseguró ella divertida.

—Podrías haber hecho alguno más listo, fue mortalmente aburrido —opinó.

—No exageres, te lo pasabas bien con esos novicios —repuso ella. 

—Podría habérmelo pasado mejor —insinuó guiñando un ojo.

—También puedes olvidarte de eso y centrarte en pasarlo bien ahora —sugirió rodeándolo con los brazos por el cuello y pegándose más a él. 

La besó, fue uno de esos besos que parecían que iban a ser todo lo que necesitabas, pero que al final se quedó en algo breve, inconcluso, que te corroía por dentro de anhelo.

—Ahora no voy a follarte. Primero hay que acabar con el problema —contestó, sus dedos se enredaron en el pelo Itzel y después los hizo descender por todo el largo hasta su espalda, apartó esa y la otra mano cuando se encontraron.

—Me conformo con estar así, hasta que llegue la pizza —contestó ella sin contener sus palabras y acariciando su mejilla.

—¿Por qué me hiciste así, diferente? —preguntó mirándola intensamente, apreciando esa caricia aunque sabía que no debería ser así, era un demonio.

—¿Preferirías ser como los demás? —le devolvió ella la pregunta siguiendo con esos toques dulces—. Pensé mucho en ti antes incluso de que la idea del libro surgiera por completo. Siempre me gustaron las historias de fantasía, la magia, lo sobrenatural… en realidad todos mis libros son de eso, pero cuando empecé a pensar en ti supe que ibas a ser especial, al menos para mí, y que por eso tenías que ser diferente al resto de los demonios que yo creara para esa historia, porque tú tenías que ser único. Supongo que esa también es la razón por la que acabé loca por ti. 

—¿Porque te gustan los helados?

Ella rio suavemente. —Estaba comiendo uno de naranja cuando decidí que tenía que ser frío tu fuego. Los helados son sabios —bromeó un poco. 

Él sólo negó con la cabeza. A pesar de haber lanzado la pregunta no se atrevía ni a pronunciar la diferencia más preocupante.

—Yo… creo que me voy a vestir antes de que venga la pizza —contestó soltándose con inusitada suavidad.

Itzel lo retuvo un segundo más para darle un dulce beso en la mejilla. —Eres perfecto —susurró antes de separarse y caminar hacia el cuarto—. Voy a darme yo una ducha. 

Fearadhach se quedó observándola, unos segundos después de que ella desapareciera por la puerta agitó la cabeza e iba a seguirla para coger su ropa cuando escuchó que llamaban a la puerta. La ducha ya estaba abierta, sonrió con picardía y fue a abrir la puerta al pobre incauto que traía la pizza.

***

Agitó la cabeza, ese sonido de verdad era molesto, sus tímpanos se revelaban contra el sonido aún más agudo después de que Itzel ajustara los bajos y altos. Era de noche y se encontraban en un punto apartado de Central Park, todo estaba listo para la pelea, incluso había conseguido que la mujer le comprara una espada que en ese momento hacía girar en su mano derecha pese a ser un mandoble. Siempre había querido tener una de esas, el tiempo que había sido libre siempre tomaba como entretenimiento meterse en alguna de las múltiples guerras de los humanos, les quitaba las armas de las manos y luchaba un rato por el que había muerto al quedar desarmado, luego cambiaba de espada, le daba igual que fuera de un bando o de otro. Estaba como niño con un juguete nuevo, deseando poder estrenarlo.

—Venga, invócalo y vete. No falta nada, ¿verdad? —preguntó Fearadhach.

La joven lo observó nerviosa, él parecía tan confiado que sentía miedo por su bienestar. Aun así no podía retrasar lo inevitable, tenía que invocar a ese demonio y esperar que Fear terminara con él. Suspiró y se acercó al demonio nerviosa. Lo observó desde abajo, estiró los brazos para abrazarlo y lo besó largamente, con cariño. 

—Vuelve a casa, ¿vale?

—Aún tengo que descubrir muchísima cosas de este mundo —contestó él. Se soltó sintiendo que ella lo ablandaba y pensaba que lo que necesitaba era estar lo más fuerte posible—. Vamos, no remolonees, o nos encontrará él antes.

Ella asintió soltándolo lentamente, le sonrió con suavidad y se alejó para invocar al demonio. 

—¿Listo? 

—No te olvides de correr —la apremió poniéndose en guardia, listo para cortarle la cabeza en cuanto apareciera.

Itzel se centró en el hechizo y lo recitó en voz alta, con claridad y confianza. Cuando acabó miró a Fear, sabía que tenía que salir corriendo en el mismo instante en el que supiera que el hechizo había funcionado, pero incluso cuando vio al demonio acercarse no pudo evitar quedarse un poco más. 

—¡Joder, que te largues, Itzel! —gritó Fearadhach al tiempo que hacía bajar el mandoble hacia el lugar en que el otro demonios estaba apareciendo.

La hoja cercenó la mitad del cuello, pero incluso así Leathlobhair se agitó impidiendo que terminara el corte. Soltó un grito grave tratando de luchar contra el agudo wiii, logró romper las cuerdas benditas y se abalanzó hacia los altavoces, Fear se interpuso rápidamente de modo que lo traspasó con la espalda por el esternón. Pareció que eso sólo logró cabrearlo, se cubrió de fuego y la espada se derritió. Fearadhach la soltó y pasó a atacar con sus propias llamas frías envolviendo sus puñetazos y patadas. El moreno comprendió que debía actuar pronto o moriría esa noche, además con la cabeza a medio cortar no podía hacer movimientos bruscos mientras trataba de curarse a marchas forzadas. Cogió al otro del cuello y alzó el vuelo. Su brazo se congelaba en los intentos de Fear por liberarse de ese agarre. Fearadhach vio cómo se alejaban del suelo, cómo el aire se hacía mucho más frío, cómo cada vez era menos probable que pudiera sobrevivir a la caída si seguían ascendiendo. Flexionó los abdominales hasta lograr sujetarse con las piernas del otro. Y con esfuerzo logró conectar un puñetazo con la cabeza de Leathlobair desgarrándola un poco más. El demonio alado apretó la mano en su cuello para partírselo, pero Fear logró terminar de separar del cuerpo la cabeza agarrándola directamente por el corte. La mano de Leathlobhair lo sujetó durante unos segundos más hasta que el cuerpo sufrió la falta de la cabeza.

Fearadhach cayó junto al cadáver partido del otro, lo último que sintió fue el impacto contra el suelo del parque y temió no volver a sentir los cálidos labios de Itzel sobre los propios.

***

—Era por aquí, corre, Emmet, por favor —instó a su amigo. Habían sentido un temblor varios minutos atrás y el corazón de Itzel se había detenido por completo. Había obligado a Emmet a regresar a Central Park, tenía que asegurarse de que Fear estaba bien, tenía que estarlo, no quería pensar en la posibilidad de perderlo, tenía que decirle cuánto lo quería.

—Tenía una espada gigante, ¿no? Seguro que está bien —trató de tranquilizarla el rubio.

—¿Y el temblor? Ha tenido que ser él, Emmet, corre —pidió de nuevo cogiéndolo de la mano y tirando de él. 

Llegaron al lugar en el que habían invocado al demonio y de nuevo el corazón de ella se detuvo cuando vio el agujero en el suelo, la sangre y los trozos de cuerpo desperdigados por el suelo. Cerró los ojos un segundo antes de correr al agujero soltando a su amigo. 

—¡Fear! —gritó al ver el cuerpo de la persona que amaba tumbado en el suelo, inconsciente, o al menos quería creer que estaba inconsciente. 

Se dejó caer al lado de él, cogiendo su rostro sin dejar de llamarlo. Acariciaba su pelo, sus mejillas, y sintiendo las lágrimas descender por las propias. 

—Por favor, despierta, Fear, por favor. No puedo perderte. 

Emmet bajó con ella también conmocionado por la posible muerte del demonio sabiendo cómo eso destrozaría a su amiga. Sin embargo, podía razonar un poco y se centró en comprobar que estuviera vivo, suponiendo que le latiera el corazón como a cualquier vertebrado.

—Está vivo, Itzel —informó al sentir el débil latido—. Vamos a llevarlo al coche y a vendarlo, seguro que sólo necesita descansar, lo hiciste resistente —trató de infundirle esperanzas, aunque ese leve latido parecía tan incierto, más con la cantidad de sangre que salía de toda la parte posterior de su cuerpo, incluida la cabeza.

Ella asintió limpiándose las lágrimas con las manos, un poco aliviada porque él estuviera vivo. Miró a su alrededor y tomó una honda respiración. 

—Yo… tenemos que limpiar esto también. Llevamos a Fear y cojo las bolsas —dijo tratando de tranquilizarse. 

—Yo recogeré los… restos de ese bicho —no pudo evitar arrugar la nariz ante la perspectiva—, tú quédate con él en el coche y saquea mi botiquín. No te preocupes, cielo, se va a poner bien —la animó, dejó un beso en su frente y entre los dos lo sacaron del cráter que había formado para llevarlo hasta el asiento trasero del coche de Emmet.

Itzel cogió las vendas y con cuidado empezó a vendarlo, palabras dulces salían de sus labios sin proponérselo y dejó besos en su rostro. Cuando acabó de vendar las heridas lo abrazó con cariño y dejó que su cabeza descansara sobre sus piernas mientras ella acariciaba su pelo. 

—¿Sabes, Fear? Tienes que despertar pronto, han sacado una pizza nueva que te encantará probar, y aún no probaste los calzone de la mejor pizzería de Nueva York, está en Little Italy —dijo sonriendo suavemente—. Además… tengo que decirte bien cuánto te quiero. 

Eso último lo dijo más bajo, justo cuando Emmet llegaba al coche con las bolsas y regresaron a casa para seguir cuidándolo y ella velándolo hasta que despertara, no pensaba separarse.

***

Ya estaba bien entrada la noche del siguiente día al ataque, pero Fear aún no despertaba. Sus heridas se habían curado, ya no quedaba ni rastro, al menos de las superficiales, pero no podía saber cuánto daño tenía interiormente. En ese tiempo, esas horas, no se había separado de él ni había dormido, no podía hacerlo. Tampoco había dejado de acariciarlo y de vez en cuando susurrarle cosas esperando que eso lo hiciera despertar.

Apoyó la cabeza en la almohada, cerca de la de Fear, y cerró los ojos, sin llegar a dormirse, pero cediendo un poco ante el cansancio. 

—Fear… vas a despertar, ¿verdad?

—Es una cama demasiado cómoda… sólo si hay pizza —la sorprendió contestando adormilado.

Itzel levantó la cabeza para mirarlo, sonrió ampliamente y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de alivio. 

—Toda la que quieras —dijo dejando besos por su rostro. 

—Pero no huele a pizza —replicó aunque una sonrisa asomó a sus labios con esos besos sin que pudiera controlarla.

—Pensé que querrías elegirla tú —contestó mirándolo intensamente antes de besarlo en los labios, con todo lo que sentía por él en ese beso lento y largo. 

—Sabes mejor que la pizza —musitó cuando ella detuvo el beso y abrió los ojos lentamente para mirarla y sonrió—. Creí que no volvería a besarte —confesó ese último pensamiento.

Ella sonrió con cariño, emocionada por sus palabras y los sentimientos que había detrás de ellas, acarició su mejilla con una mano, y dejó un nuevo beso en su mejilla. 

—Podrás hacerlo siempre —contestó—. Yo… te quiero, Fear.

—¿Me hiciste para que te quisiera? —se atrevió a preguntar, tal vez por la debilidad que aún sentía en el cuerpo no razonaba tanto.

—No te hice para que me quisieras —respondió ella y apartó un poco la mirada—. Aunque creo que sí te hice para que pudieras quererme si tú querías —aceptó, en el fondo sabía que eso era cierto, que aunque los sentimientos en el protagonista de una historia eran importantes podría haberlo hecho algo diferente si su subconsciente no hubiera intervenido.

—Pero soy un demonio, no sé cómo hacerlo —repuso él—. Sólo se siente como si algo me apretara a veces, como antes cuando tardaste en irte o cuando caía.

—Cuando quieres a alguien quieres estar todo el tiempo posible con ella, sientes que no puedes perderlo por nada, que necesitas que esté a salvo. Sientes que sus besos son los mejores, sus caricias y que estando con esa persona estás más contento, más libre, puedes ser quien eres realmente sin miedo de nada —explicó—. El amor es lo que te hace sonreír incluso cuando estás cansado —agregó recordando una frase que había leído de un niño de cuatro años.

—Sí, supongo que es eso —murmuró, casi se sentía así—. Pero yo no soy libre, no pudo saberlo —soltó un suspiro y cerró los ojos, en ese momento se sentía demasiado cansado como para hacer alguna treta, sólo era lo que sentía, pero sabía que eso podría llevar a una discusión sin salida.

—Yo, Itzel Miller, te libero de nuestro contrato, Fearadhach —susurró ella, poniendo una mano sobre el pecho de él, recitando ese hechizo desvinculante que nunca había usado en su libro, pero que sí había creado. 

Fearadhach se quedó mirándola de hito en hito, podía sentir que era libre, pero para él era imposible asimilarlo, ella seguía viva, su alma seguía condenada, pero aún no estaba sufriendo en el infierno, sin embargo, él era libre, era incoherente. 

—Pero… dijiste que era porque no causara mucho caos y viviera contigo —alcanzó a decir desconcertado—. Y… yo no puedo devolverte tu alma —sintió sorpresivamente la angustia cerrándole la garganta.

Ella sonrió suavemente. —No necesito que me la devuelvas, es tuya, Fear —aseguró—. Además, me prometiste que no lo harías y creo en tu palabra. Respecto a lo de vivir conmigo… bueno, no puedo obligarte si no es lo que quieres —agregó lo último bajando la mirada y el tono de voz. 

—Me gusta tu casa... aunque la destrocé —contestó y cedió a esa vocecilla que le decía que no se contuviera y la abrazara.

—Podemos arreglarla, o podemos elegir otra que nos guste, si quieres venir conmigo —sugirió acomodándose en ese sorpresivo abrazo y devolviéndoselo. 

—¿Aunque juegue con los humanos? —preguntó, ambos sabían de sobra que sus promesas no valían una moneda de cobre y que esa en concreto se la había saltado a la torera.

—Aunque juegues con los humanos —contestó con seguridad. 

—Si tiene esta cama, lluvia… em… ducha y llegan pizzas… —se encogió de hombros.

—Y una tele más grande —agregó ella sonriendo. 

—Si insistes… —bromeó y unió sus labios, probando a ser él quien esa vez la besara con ese sentimiento nuevo que no había pensado posible para él.

Itzel se dejó besar, sonriendo contra sus labios y abrazándolo más para que quedara más pegado a su cuerpo y sabiendo que lo iba a querer siempre tal como era, su pequeño demonio rebelde y malvado. 

—¿Y mi pizza? —la instó Fear a moverse, e Itzel rio sabiendo que nunca iba a aburrirse con él, y que iba a tener que hacerse socia de la pizzería.

**FIN**


End file.
